The Black Phoenix
by Macibacsi
Summary: The Fourth Beyblade World Championship was announced and the beybladers have to decide in which team they want to compete for the title. Kai, after his failures and hopeless attempts to win against Tyson in the past, is not as confident as before, and he's not welcomed open-armed by a particular team. Regarding the new talents - who will win the Championship?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfictin - EVER. And since English is not my native language, please, note that my story will propably contain grammatical and stylistic mistakes, and updates will take time for me. I hope my English and writing-skills will improve in the process - that is why I've mustered my courage to start writing down this story. (Many thanks to Bling101 for supporting me! :)) Constructive criticism are very welcomed!

Also, I've decided to change the Russian beybladers name to the original ones. I love the Russian language and it's pretty painful for me calling them on non-Russian names. Except Tala. Tala is nice - as a nickname. So here's the list of the names were changed in my story:

Tala = Tala (as a nickname in the story) and Yurij (called occasionally, by certain people)  
Bryan = Boris  
Spencer = Sergei  
Boris = Volkov

Hope this won't confuse you, dear Readers!

Have a nice reading, guys! :)

* * *

 **The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 1

Kai was on the horns of a dilemma again. The fourth Beyblade World Championship was coming and he couldn't decide, in which team he should compete for the title. Or he should even compete at all. Since he had gotten the opportunity to beat Tyson again, to earn the World Champion title, and at the end, had failed it – again –, he didn't feel much potence in himself anymore. He didn't find his place in the team of Bladebreakers. Why should he keep trying then? Kai couldn't stand the failure. Actually, Kai has never known the definition of failure - back then, there was no luxury like that in the Abbey. (God, he didn't miss those days.) But then, he met Tyson. (God, he did miss those days!) When that ridicoulusly stubborn boy walked into Kai's life, everything had changed. Suddenly, he wasn't respected - or rather feared - by others in the town anymore, he wasn't the number one, only the second one blader. He was the "almost" Kai, now. The guy who _almost_ won the championship; the guy who _almost_ beat Tyson, the three times world champion; the guy who was _almost_ defeated twice by a new talent, Brooklyn, because he couldn't handle the thought of being destroyed by anyone else but Tyson. He couldn't show up any results that the fans could have appreciated. Not that he'd have cared what they were thinking but deep inside, he knew that he longed for some acknowledgement. He had never been any good for his family. Now, he was nothing more but the former captain of the team, who betrayed his teammates for power and glory. No wonder his grandfather detested his "goals". He wasn't sure about them anymore, either.

He shook himself in the early night to get rid of his ridiculously childish and self-pitying thoughts. The wind was stronger up on the roots where he always sought his solitude, he crossed his arms on his chest tighter against the cold. The cat, of who Kai took care, was eating her canned cat food in satisfied silence. Kai softly pet her head with his index finger not to distract her but to distract himself.

Lost in his thoughts again, while was watching the cat eating, Kai finally made his decision. He has to try it again. There will be no more sorry for his mistakes. He will train without heart, with no mercy to defeat Tyson. He must prove himself. But then again – he did train really hard in the last year, as well, and for what? For another defeat. Tala despised him for his "honor", for fighting one-on-two with Sergei and Boris before the final match with Tyson in order to play fair, with the same advantages. Kai owed a lot Tyson for forgiving his betrayals in the past. He couldn't face him fully rested, meanwhile Tyson was tired, he used his energy to the previous match with F-dynasty. He didn't want a victory like that. At least, that was what he told the Blitzkrieg Boys. In truth, he was too stressed about the match with Tyson. He panicked and was desperate that he couldn't win that battle, so he needed some distraction. Beybattling with Boris and Sergei was a great opportunity to calm down himself, but he got into the swing of the work and before he realised, Kai was already exhausted. So he was beaten by Tyson, afterall. He did fail. Again. He didn't feel himself a great blader anymore, but he couldn't finish beyblading just like that. In deep shame. No, Kai was determined that he was going to earn his place in the Beyblade history. He can't turn his back on Dranzer or on those many hours with tiring training. He can't waste those years like it was meant nothing but failure.

Kai slowly inbreathed, considering his options.

He needs to talk to Tala. Maybe he will give him another chance to win the World Championship.

On the other day, Kai was waiting at the docks. It was there where Tala offered him a place in his team in the previous year. It has a nostalgic feeling. He hoped it was bringing him good luck, afterall, he didn't mean such a great advantage for the Russian team anymore, he was sure about that Tala had the same opinion about that.

The mentioned redheaded boy had just appeared at the end of the pier and was heading into Kai's direction with his usual dismissive look on his face. They welcomed each other with a short node, then Tala leant to the fence next to his former teammate. They didn't say any word for a few minutes, just watched the sea under the crying seagulls, in the shining sun.

"So what's the matter, Kai?" broke the stubborn silence between two of them Tala.

Kai didn't reply immediately. He hated to ask favor or help from anyone, however, he also knew that Tala was waiting for that. Kai still could see the resentment in the Russian captain's eyes for not winning the last championship, he was not so welcomed in his team like before.

"You know the reason we're here, Tala. I want to beat Tyson" said bluntly Kai, and Tala chuckled.

"As I've heard that before."

 _Well, this won't be easy_ , thought Kai. He needs to convince Tala that, in spite of that he lost the most important match, he still has potential. He turned to Tala and looked deep into his eyes, almost swearing an oath.

"I won't disappoint you."

He could see that Tala was seriously considering his offer. Neither of them was a man of words but they could read between the lines, see the other's soul, its fears, its wishes. This was another lesson in the Abbey that most of the children learnt, since there was no much opportunity to chit-chat. You had to know against who you battle and for that, you had to read in your enemy's mind. Who couldn't, was lost and that was unforgivable.

"You already did once." remarked Tala. "And actually, I've found someone who can meet our expectiatons."

Kai clenched his fists in his frustration.

"But..." continued Tala, "I'm not quite sure the new member could fit in the team."

"So?" Kai was starting to lose his patience. Sometimes Tala could easily ponder on things, and that was quite an annoying habit for him.

"So you will battle each other." said Tala firmly.

Kai crossed his arms and nodded. He really appreciated the chance that Tala had given him again, and it also was a fair decision, a fair judge. The better one wins and he'll make sure that he will be that one. Kai respected Tala's rank as a captain since the first time when he had joined to the Russian team. The strict and rigid Russian boy didn't like contradictions and didn't accept excuses in training (however, Kai didn't find Tala's training methods as hard as his own) but was always as fair and sportmanlike as he could.

"Come to the gym. Tomorrow. 2 pm." commanded Tala assertively and turned around to leave. However, before that, he added in a low voice, sounding like a friendly advise: "I suggest you to prepare yourself."

* * *

 **AN:** So it begins...!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 2

There were more than ten minutes untill 2 pm but Kai was already at the BBA's training centre. The Blitzkrieg Boys had their own gym room, provided by Mr Dickenson. Since the Russian team turned its back to Volkov, the old man did and gave everything to them to feel themselves comfortable in the hand of BBA.

So the gym belonged to the Blitzkrieg Boys, therefore, despite of two people, it was empty. The place had the ordinary training tools and a dish for practicing beyblade.

Kai entered to the room, shut the door behind him, and headed to the dish behind which Tala stood. Kai expected the whole team to be there, however, he didn't mind their absence. At the window, there was a blonde girl. She either did not see arriving Kai or simply ignored him but didn't make a move in his direction. Even though, Kai knew - just like Tyson - Tala got to be quite popular among the girls, he couldn't understand what for reason Tala brought his girlfriend to this match. Or was she...?

There were few more minutes till 2 pm so it seemed Kai was the first who showed up. Tala, who previously was staring the girl, immediately turned to Kai when he heard him arriving.

"Hello, Kai" welcomed his former teammate "I really do hope you took my advice. Are you ready?"

Kai's response was only an offended and arrogant "Hn".

Tala pointed to the girl with his head. "She's Alexandra Katin. You're going to battle her."

Kai grimaced and turned his gaze at the window where the blonde girl stood. He didn't like underestimating any female bladers, he knew they were as competent opponents as the males, thinking about Mariah or Mariam from the Saint Shields. They could be even more persistent in the battle because they knew, they had to work twice harder to acknowledge their existence in this sport. However, most of them had the same mistake and weakness – they battled with emotions. The Blitzkrieg Boys preferred the male members for this very reason. Their daily training was not only exhausting and sometimes even _impossible_ to do, but dangerous, as well, of which women were hardly capable. Therefore, he didn't expected at all that he was going to battle with a girl.

Alexandra finally shifted her eyes from the window and turned around. Her long, braided blonde hair partly covered her right face but her eyepatch was still visible. Anyway, she had a cutting glance with her only green eye. She wore black outfit with interesting accessories. Chains on her shoulders, black gloves on her arms and long, pointed finger-rings on her hands. They reminded Kai of claws. Frankly, there was not much extraordinary in her appearance. Julia, the Italian beyblader was way more flamboyant. Yet, there was something chilling in her that made Kai discomposed.

"Call me Alexa" she spoke up to him while she was walking to Kai without a friendly smile. She was Russian, afterall. She reached her hand to him. Kai looked at the hand then into her eye, suggesting "Don't even expect me to shake that".

"Hm" Kai said and closed his eyes, ignoring the gesture.

Alexa dropped her hand but didn't move. She wasn't disappointed or surprised by Kai's reaction but it seemed like she had been expecting something. There was hope in her eye but it immediately faded away after a few secs and finally, she headed to the dish. Kai followed her and prepared his launcher for the battle.

"Let's not waste more words, then." Tala said, taking the role of referee. "The rules are the same. You don't have to destroy each other, it's not the Championship" Tala reminded them, then started to count down. "3...2...1...Let it rip!"

Two blades landed elegantly in the dish, a blue and a black one. None of them attacked immediately, they waited for the other to engage. By only that, Kai knew he was facing a wiser opponent with patience. He expected no less from a Blitzkrieg Boys candidate. He looked at the black blade to study its moves. It was spinning clumsily, like it would stop in any moment, however, Alexa stared at him without any concern.

 _So she does it by purpose, I must be cautious, I need to attack with a strategy_ , Kai thought, figuring up a plan. But actually, he was getting nervous, and couldn't call the reason. He glanced to the girl again. Alexa looked up to him from the beyblade with a determined face. It was not unfamiliar for Kai, though. Back then, he quite often had seen that look in the Abbey.

 _Could it be that she lived in that hell, too?_

Kai didn't remember her and didn't know her, but still reminded him of someone. The way, she stared at him with crossed arms, with that provokingly confident look on her face which was suggesting to him the win was impossible for Kai. The way like her blade was carelessly spinning in the middle of the dish, luring him to attack...

Kai's fist tensed and he thought of one of his strong opponents, _Brooklyn!_

She was doing the same what Brooklyn did. He could even feel the similar dark aura around her and because of that, she thought she was unbeatable so there was no respect in her game. There was only one goal for this kind of players: to destroy the opponent with his pride, as well. Losing a battle is impossible for them. That made Kai angry. Talented people always walked with their head high in the air, although, they couldn't know how to launch properly a blade. They didn't value the time to practice because their bit-beast did all the job. Kai smirked, _Brooklyn had been defeated in the end and I'm also gonna show to this chick how to be destroyed!_

He has to bait her to start to attack so he can break her defence but he also has to save his energy for the real attacks. This won't be an easy, friendly match.

"Enough of dancing! Dranzer, attack!" Kai commanded and Dranzer charged to the black blade. For Kai's surprise, it didn't dodge his attack. The black blade stayed still, waiting for the phoenix to collide with her, and the two blades harshly cracked.

"What?!" Kai was in surprise.

Alexa's blade surpressed Dranzer's rotation, meanwhile her blade's was increasing. The black beyblade practically stole the other blade's energy.

"Dranzer, back!" Kai cried out when he realised the situation.

Dranzer tried to withdraw but the black beyblade didn't let her go. Seeing that, Kai really started to worry. If Dranzer can't escape from the grasp of the other's blade in time, he will lose! Brooklyn's arrogant smile and laugh came up in his mind's eye. He can't let this happen again! He can't lose, he is a strong and well-experienced blader!

The black blade started to slowly move back, making Dranzer to head to the edge of the dish. Kai helplessly watched her and desperately tried to figure out something but nothing came in his mind.

"Fly, Dranzer!" Kai ordered in the last moment and the phoenix obeyed. The black blade couldn't hold her anymore and so Dranzer finally was free again. Her rotation increased in the air and was ready to strike. It was Dranzer's one of the most effective and merciless move. Kai's opponents think they've defeated him and like forgetting the fact that Dranzer is a bird bit-beast with wings, and she can use her power the best in the air. Kai smirked, _Game over, Alexa._

Dranzer flew straight to Alexa's blade and hit it with relentless power. _I can fight with Tyson again_ , Kai thought, _I will be the champion!_

But his smile immediately dropped. The phoenix, instead of knocking its opponent out, clashed on Alexa's blade and all Kai could see next that Dranzer unstoppably flew out of the dish.

And it was over.

For a while, there was no sound in the room, only Alexa's beyblade was gawkily spinning at the bottom of the dish. Kai gasped, he couldn't believe his eyes. _Just… what happened?_ The whole match didn't last more than three minutes. He can't be _that_ bad! Right?!

The silence broke when the black blade made a circle and returned to its owner hand.

Kai looked at Tala to convince him that something went wrong, there's no way a blade could dodge an attack like that and use it. There must be a dirty trick, he's a top blader, it's impossible to make a mistake like that! But when his eyes met with the redhead's, Kai's gut twisted. Tala's face was full of anger and disappointment. For a moment, it was like he was facing to his own grandfather.

 _Don't look at me like that!_ Kai gritted his teeth.

"You know, Kai" Alexa spoke and Kai freezed. Even _she_ expected more from him! "You should really start to blade for yourself, not for your father."

At first, Kai thought he misheard it but after a few moments, he felt his blood was getting boiled.

"What did you say?" Kai snapped threateningly, making a step into her direction.

"Lets go, Alexa" Tala said firmly, not giving Kai a chance to make drama.

The blonde gave Kai a disappointed face before she followed her captain, and they left the room, letting Kai to fight alone with his confusion and anger.

They walked on the empty corridor in silence. Only after a few steps, they heard a furious roar from their back.

"Kai still has a problem handling his defeats, I guess" Tala noted with a bad taste in his mouth. The girl in black didn't reply.

"What was that comment with Kai and his father?" Tala continued, trying to accept the new unpleasant recognition that Kai truly had no more potence in beyblade. Apart from the fact that Alexa was a promising and dangerous blader, deep down, he hoped for Kai's victory. He knew the anti-social and arrogant boy, and knew how to handle his sometimes intolerable behaviour. But Alexa was a whole new identity in the team. Tala didn't command girls before. He had led only boy teams in Russia, and never had had business with the other sex. Oh, yes, people said some girls lived in the Abbey who were trained to mentally terrorise the opponents, but Tala didn't meet or see any of them, thus he didn't give much credit to these rumors.

"That's my strenght. Knowing others' weaknesses." Alexa simply answered then shrilly stated, "This was the last time you tested me,Yurij. If you're not entirely sure about me blading in your team, lets just say goodbye and don't waste each other's time."

Tala narrowed his eyes at her but didn't respond to her words, instead, he stopped and reach his hand to the blonde.

"Congratulations and welcome to the Blitzkriegs!"

Alexa looked at his hand, just like Kai did at her, then shook it.

"I will make you win the fourth beyblade championship, Yurij Ivanov" Alexa said with the same determination and merciless face like he had just seen on her battle with Kai.

Tala smirked. _We will have a lot of fun_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Note** : Alexandra Katin, a new talented challenger has appeared! What is your impression?


	3. Chapter 3

**As I warned you in the beggining, sometimes it takes me more time to update this story. I'm really sorry I couldn't update it sooner but you know this thing called LIFE. You can have plans but it usually doesn't matter because poo happens. :D**

 **Anyway, I'm already working on the following chapter, I hope I can share it with you ASAP. :)**

 **The names I use in this story again:**

 **Tala = Tala (as a nickname in the story) and Yurij Ivanov (called by Alexa)**  
 **Bryan = Boris Kuznetsov**  
 **Spencer = Sergei Petrov**  
 **Boris = Volkov**

 **Please, enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I bet she'll be ugly as hell" Boris said, lazily lying on the couch.

It was early night in Japan, the sky was carmine red by the setting sun. The Blitzkrieg Boys lived in Tokyo after that they had left the cold Russia more than two years ago. They enjoyed the freedom. They didn't have to report on their every action, they could go to anywhere and anytime when they wanted. It was a big change after the Abbey but they easily took a liking for it.

Sergei only snorted on his teammate's comment. "Why do you think that?"

"Because girls don't do beyblade, only the ugly ones" he simply replied but Sergei just shook his head in disagreement.

"Why, say only one girl who can beyblade and isn't ugly" challenged him Boris.

"Julia?"

"Hm, not bad but no."

"Mathilda?"

"She's cute but…nah"

"Ming-Ming?"

"Are you serious, my friend?"

"Emily"

"Bleh…"

"Hilary"

"She doesn't even beyblade, and she's ugly like hell!" snapped Boris quite annoyed by his teammate's stupidity.

Sergei rolled his eyes and loudly sighed but then he smirked and gave a last shot. "Judy?"

Boris looked up at the ceiling, imagining the middle-aged blonde woman and was spectacularly humming like he'd seriously take it into consideration.

"No, forget it! I give up! Don't even answer!" said Sergei and lifted up his hands like he could stop Boris' words in the air. "You're either gay, or you have a really weird taste…"

"Or both" Tala stepped into the room, closing his teammates' conflict.

"Thanks, Captain, I knew I could count on you." Boris remarked but welcoming his leader, sat up.

"Has she come?" Sergei immediately got to business. Tala nodded then said "Get up!"

Boris and Sergei did as they were ordered and stood, their back was stiff so Tala could look them up and down.

"Before I introduce her to you, I want to make some things clear. Since this is the first time there's a girl in our team, I had to make some rules."

Boris and Sergei raised a brow.

"Flirting and dating with her is prohibited. Abusing her sexually or in any way and insulting her for no reason is prohibited. If she provokes you and/or have a problem with her, do not confront with her, you come to me first. If you break the rules, you'll be kicked out of the team, regardless to the championship. Am I clear?"

"God, Tala, we're not animals!"

Sergei silently agreed with Boris. Does Tala really think of them so lowly?

" _Am I clear_?" The readhead repeated his words with a threatening voice. The two Russians straightened and almost shout, "Yes, sir!"

Tala nodded again, then stepped to the door and called the new teammate who was waiting on the corridor until now.

"Come in!"

Tala stepped away to let Alexa in. Sergei frowned for a moment. It was like Kai would returned to them in a woman's body. She had a pretty face but her expression was so stiff and emotionless that she probably hadn't smiled in years. Only after that he noticed the eyepatch. Alexa's right eye was covered and Sergei wondered how effective she could blade with only one eye. She probably had a large blind spot and that meant weakness. _Strange_ , thought Sergei then glanced to Boris to check what he was thinking, what impression he could have. After all, she was blonde just like Judy, thought to himself Sergei amused. But the look on his teammate's face was not that he'd expected. Practically, Boris froze and his eyes widened open. Sergei rolled his eyes. _The prince found his princess._

"Guys, she's Alexandra Katin, our new teammember." Tala firmly said and broke Boris' awkward movelessness, who blinked and sheepishly shook Alexa's hand.

"Boris Kuznetsov"

For the first time in their life, Boris, the merciless and sometimes rather maniac boy, behaved like a shy and stupid girl in love. Tala narrowed his eyes and looked at Alexa. She had been with the team only a few seconds but she already made fool of the team's toughest guy. He didn't like what this girl was doing.

As Sergei saw from the corner of his eyes, Alexa was about to permanently mash Boris' hand who tried to squeeze her hand in return as tight as he could. Sergei was quite amused by the sight.

Finally, Alexa let Boris' hand and turned to Sergei, her hard expression immediately dropped when she looked at Sergei's little but friendly smile.

"Sergei Petrov. Welcome to the Blitzkrieg Boys"

"Nice to meet you, Sergei! Call me Alexa" said Alexa with a discreet smile ( _Oh, so she can smile_ , thought Sergei) then stepped back beside to Tala.

"Don't be deceived by Alexa's appearance, though, boys. She defeated Kai to earn her place in the team, be respectful." noted Tala as a matter of fact.

Alexa smirked seeing their stunned expression.

"Kai?" repeated Sergei not believing his ears.

"Yes. The match didn't last more than a few minutes." There was still some disappointment hiding in Tala's words. He just couldn't get over Kai's permanent fall in his performance.

"Tch, that's not a big deal."

Everyone looked at Boris who finally found his voice.

"Kai's not as strong as before. He's not a challenge anymore." explained Boris because Tala and Sergei gave him a look.

Tala knew that Boris had thought highly of Kai but had lost his faith in him after the last championship and his defeat against Brooklyn made worse the judgement on him. Truth be told, they all didn't like the spoilt rich guy in their team but had full respect for his ambitions in beyblading. They knew he always worked a lot and hard to achieve the perfection with Dranzer so they were almost sure in their victory. But Tyson was an invincible opponent even for Kai. Maybe they simply expected too much from Kai, he really gave his best, pondered Tala then his thoughts were interrupted by Alexa's voice.

"I'm really curious how many times you beat Kai in the past" commented the blonde dryly.

"Indeed, Boris!" mocked his mate Sergei with an evil smirk, taking advantage of the situation "How many times did you defeat Kai?"

Boris sent him a death glare which didn't have any impact on Sergei since he was much taller and more massive than Boris.

"With respect to Alexa, I've registered to the championship with the name only Blitzkriegs." Tala spoke up and the rest of his team listened to him in silent. "I already have a strategy for the qualifiers but we'll discuss it tomorrow. Let's enjoy our last day before the championship because our training won't be as easy as a year ago."

The newly-formed Blitzkriegs nodded. Tala smirked with satisfaction by the grim determined looks. That was he liked and wanted to see in his teammates' eyes.

"I explained the rules to Alexa, as well. She will be dismissed, too, if she doesn't respect them." added Tala, reminding the blonde girl of her real purpose in the team.

"That is really not necessary."

The boys looked at her with a questioning look, then Alexa bluntly replied, "They're ugly as hell."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I want to talk a bit about Alexa's character. I chose a female as OC because in my opinion, the number of female characters in Beyblade is insignificant, compering to the amount of male characters. And I was not satisfied with the girls' personality, either. I saw the same personality in almost every of them. I always thought that Beyblade needs some (or more) characteristic woman, with a strong and exciting back story. The girls in Beyblade are mostly one-dimensional, they are loud and foolish, only fooling around the boys. That is why I preferred Julia, she had potential, she had spirit. I don't say I don't like the other beyblade-girls, they all have something to love but I missed the deep and passionate emotions what we can see in Tyson's, Kai's or even Brooklyn's character.**

 **That was the reason I created Alexa, I really do hope you also will find her exciting and interesting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me a way more time to write this chapter but at least, it's a bit longer than the first 3 chapters... a small conciliation for you. :D Probably, the next chapters will be long as I'm going to be busy in the near future and I won't be able to update fast. TT-TT**

 **By the way, there is a chance that I have to re-rating this story to the highest rate (M) regarding the dramas will happen soon. I will definitely warn you again when I do it.**

 **Thank you for every review you leave here, under this story, they mean a lot to me! And of course, I'm thankful for the silent readers, too! I really hope you enjoy my story, even if you have to wait so long for an update. You guys are awesome! :)**

 **Ooooh, and I forgot to mention in the previous update that I made a special cover for this story. For a bigger size, you can reach my utter fantastically bad painting here: art/The-Black-Phoenix-688445195 (I hope the site won't hide the link...)**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Beyblade and its characters, only Alexandra Katin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh, man! I can't wait to see the new opponents on the championship! I do hope some of them will be tough so I can enjoy the match before I wipe up the stadium with them, hahaha!"

The preliminaries started today and Tyson was in ecstasy as always when it came to Beyblade championship.

After a long hesitation, both Max and Ray had decided to stay and compete with the original team, Bladebreakers, and Tyson couldn't wait to meet his friends again. They were going to join them today to watch together the preliminaries. Even though, Tyson knew his former teammates had felt guilty for leaving him on the previous championship, he appreciated their decision and was unlimitedly happy. Even Kai had agreed to join the team again, although, he wasn't so eager like the others. Tyson wondered what the reason of Captain Sourpuss's decision could be. Kai didn't play so passionate since the BEGA-incident and he did mention several times he was going to quit the whole sport. Tyson was a bit concerned for his friend at this point but everyone has a hard time and that's what friends are for. The point was the original team was back and he was sure, a little nostalgia will do all of them good. Kai, Max and Ray couldn't win on the last championship but Tyson promised himself, he will make them champion again. He wanted to make them happy, to see them smiling and laughing because that was the most important thing in his life. It meant more for him than the victory. If he could, he would trade his last victory for the lost time what he could have spent with his friends in the last year. Tyson tensed when he thought of those hard days. So much unnecessary conflicts, crying, happiness, doubts, laugh and tears happened on that championship. It was like an emotional roller coaster.

Tyson took a deep breath and let his tension, a smile forming on his face. The following days will be extremely exciting and he can be with his friends again, he couldn't wish anything more. He only missed that little, noisy brat with fire-red hair. Since Daichi won the championship with Tyson and kept his own promise made for his father to be the best in everything, he had returned to his home to help his mother, thus he left them and the Beyblade World but not without tears. Tyson wouldn't have thought the dojo could be so quiet without him. He often found himself sitting in the big empty room, staring to the floor, and feeling terribly alone without his friends. Sometimes he wondered what he'd do without them.

Fortunately, Kenny came over today earlier than usual. They were waiting for Max and Ray to arrive from the United States and China to go together to the team qualifier.

In this season, the championship was based on Team vs Team concept, therefore the competitors could register only in team. Teams weren't going to represent any country, thus there could be more teams from the same place. It was a big invention in the competition because it gave a bigger opportunity to the amateur or not sponsored but talent teams to show up and break into the Beyblade World. The goal of the teams was to collect points by winning. If a team loses two of three battles, it's considered a defeat and they lose points. In case of draw, teams don't get, nor lose points. Team wins with the most points and drops out with fewer points than 1.

"I'm relieved we don't have to battle today. Thanks to the new rule, the title defender's team is automatically qualified" Kenny murmured and Tyson lifted his head. He was so deep in his thoughts, he almost forgot he was in the dojo with Kenny, waiting for Max and Ray.

"Don't say that, Chief. What's the fun in it when you can't beyblade?"

"At least, I have time to fix Dranzer" added Kenny, talking rather to himself but Tyson frowned.

"To fix Dranzer? Did I miss something?"

Kenny didn't even look up to Tyson from his work. He was studying the state of Dranzer's rings. Most of them was slightly scratched but the attack ring became useless.

"I don't know, Kai didn't tell me what exactly happened. He just asked me – or rather demanded – to fix Dranzer. He seemed quite frustrated, though."

"Kai beybattled someone and lost? How is it?! He's the best blader I know! He didn't tell me anything about this… Do you know who was it, Chief? I'm sure you do!"

' _Here it comes again',_ Kenny sighed. It was a habit from Tyson to speak so high about Kai. Kenny knew that Tyson looked at the Dranzer wielder as his dearest friend but honestly, he couldn't understand the reason. Kai had betrayed him and the team numerous times, yet the champion always forgave him. Meanwhile, Kenny counted Tyson as his best friend and always did everything for him. But he didn't want Tyson to think he was jealous so he didn't tell his opinion or feelings about this sensitive topic.

"I don't know, Tyson, I'm just the mechanic of the team, not his psychologist" replied Kenny a little bit harsher than usual.

"Wow, Chief. Is everything alright, dude? Sorry if I disturbed you."

Kenny sighed again and put down the beyblade parts from his hands.

"It's alright, sorry. I'm just frustrated, I guess. Dranzer took damage just before the start of the championship and your beyblades' parts are so unique, it's still almost unavailable to renew them, so I'm worried that I won't be able to fix Dranzer in time…"

Tyson gently touched and patted Kenny's shoulder.

"It's okay, Chief! There is a plenty of time, you can solve it, your genius brain always has a mad-science solution for these emergency cases, we'll help you!"

Kenny suddenly felt warm in his chest. He immediately forgot his frustration and smiled.

"I'm impressed, Tyson. Your social and comfort-skills have improved."

"Aw, thanks, Kenny, whatever this means" grinned Tyson.

"Hallo, Tyson!"

Tyson and Kenny immediately jumped and ran out where the familiar voice came.

"Hey Max, Ray! So good to see ya, buddies! "Tyson welcomed his friends with a brief hug, he hadn't seen them for months.

"How was your journey, guys?" Kenny asked smiling, as always, he held his laptop under his arm.

"Too long" admitted Ray "Max's flight landed 35 minutes later than mine so I waited for him."

"But here we are, ready to win the championship!" Max said with great excitement.

Tyson couldn't tell how much he missed Max's gleeful laugh and Ray's mature behavior.

"Is everything okay, Tyson?" Ray asked with a slight of concern on his face "You're so quiet."

"Ah, sure, Ray! I'm just really happy that the old team is back again." Tyson admitted a little bit embarrassed. It was ridiculous how sensitive he could be sometimes. _I'm lucky Kai isn't here right now_ , Tyson smirked on his own thought.

"Grandpa made lunch, let's eat, guys, then we can go to the stadium."

The boys cheered for Tyson's statement and followed him in.

After the delicious lunch and some random kendo practice, they headed to the stadium. They had already left the dojo's choke when a cry stopped them.

"Hey, guys, wait for me!"

The boys turned back and saw Hilary running forward to them.

"Oh, hey Hilary! Are you too joining us today?" Tyson asked. Hilary was pretty annoying with her strict attitude sometimes but he couldn't deny that he really appreciated her presence in the team. Her believe in him and his friends helped them many times when they felt themselves too down to be motivated.

Panting, Hilary's expression became hard and snapped with her own characteristic temper. "I have been registered in the team, too, you idiot!"

"Oh, really?" Tyson said then horror appeared on his face. "But not as a beyblader, right?"

Kenny, Max and Ray tensed by Hilary's frustration which was about to explode and they didn't have to wait long for that.

"BAKA!" she shouted and slapped the impolite boy. "I am the _manager_!"

"Okay-okay, I see! Geez, stop hitting me, you crazy woman!"

"You guys are never gonna change" noted Max with a giggle and the others relaxed. The short blonde boy always had the ability to keep cool the companion. Hilary's feature softened and smiled to the two boys.

"I'm glad to see you again, Max, Ray!"

"We can say the same, Hilary. It sure is a big reunion" nodded warmly Ray.

"Only Kai's missing… Where is he?" Max looked around like expecting a Kai to jump out from the bushes.

"Knowing him, he will appear in the last second. He has some fetish doing such a drama" Tyson remarked, remembering the last time when the dual-haired boy had almost missed the registration.

* * *

First, Kai Hiwatari had decided he wasn't going to watch the qualifier. But then, he thought he also could put on a dress and whine like an 8-year-old princess with this attitude. The first thing he had thought after his shameful defeat that he was going to quit beyblading. It was clearly not his sport anymore, why should he force it, then? He decided he was not going to enter for the championship but Tyson and his big mouth confused everything again. Basically, he simply didn't accept Kai's decision and he kept telling him they couldn't win without him and without his pointlessly hard training, so in the end, Kai lowered his flag and joined Bladebreakers in order not to listen to Tyson any longer. But who knows? Maybe he just desperately needed some encouraging words to convince him he's not a bad blader, or at least, not as bad as he himself thought sometimes. Tyson always gave this boost for his ego with pleasure. Kai would never admit that but Tyson's cheering meant a lot to him, especially in these times, when he was so unsure of himself. Unsure of himself? What he had become… He hated this feeling, didn't get used to it. He was frustrated how effectively Alexa could destroy his motivation and he was stubborn enough not to let her win. She could beat him in beyblade but he will rise again, as always, like a phoenix and take his revenge.

' _You should really start to blade for yourself, not for your father.'_

Anger was building inside of him. What the fuck did she mean by these words? Why did she say it him? What did she know about him or his father? About their relationship? " _Relationship"_ Kai snorted. They barely had any kind of bond since his father had left him. That man hadn't been in his mind for a long time…

Hopefully, Kenny fixed his Dranzer so he could train and develop a new strategy. He already could feel the excitement. Yes, he was waiting for this feeling. It was familiar, an old friend on his side.

Kai stopped at the stadium entrance, he already could see his teammates in the distance and tried to prepare himself for the noisy and restless company. After a few minutes, he realized he was never going to be prepared for that.

"Oi, Kai! You arrived soon this time" His voice seemed annoyed but Kai could see the happiness in Tyson's eyes.

"Wow, Kai, nice coat! You look like a real badass" complimented Max and Kai slightly rolled his eyes.

"So finally, the original team is completely back again" spoke up Ray smiling to their captain but Kai didn't miss the unfamiliar tense in his voice.

"Hello Kai! How was your holiday?" Hilary asked immediately on a high pitched tone as if she was welcoming an old best friend. Kai's respond was only a glare. "Okay, whatever..."

"The qualifier starts immediately, don't waste more minutes, we can talk inside, as well!" Kenny was literally sputtering, he spoke so fast. There was nothing that could hold him back from collecting new data.

"Okay, let's go guys! The championship is waiting for us!" cheered Tyson but before they could hurry in the stadium to meet with their new future opponents, Kai stopped Kenny with his hand turning his palm up, he stared at the short nervous boy, waiting.

"Uhm…" Kenny whimpered, fear in his voice, knowing he wasn't going to please the elder with the next sentence. "Dranzer is not ready yet."

Kai's eyes first widened in his surprise, then his expression hardened at the bad news. He closed his palm into a fist and without saying a word he turned, his scarf flying in the wind, and headed to the stadium.

The others just looked after him, confused.

"What happened to Dranzer?" asked finally Ray and Kenny repeated what he had told Tyson earlier.

"Beybattling so seriously just before the World Championship…?" pondered Max aloud.

"Yeah, it's not quite wise. It's unlike Kai to do something like that" agreed Ray and he had a suspicion what for Kai had accepted the challenge.

"Yupp, usually Tyson likes fighting without a second thought" added Max and Tyson shoutingly denied this obvious fact while the blonde just giggled into his hand. "Sorry, Tyson, but it's the truth."

Tyson was about to argue with his friend again but Kenny grabbed him by his red jacket and literally dragged him on the floor. "Enough of taunts! I want to collect data!"

"What the…?! Hey, Chief! Let me off! How can you even pull me? Do you secretly hit the gym in the nights or what?! Do you hear me, dude? Stop!" But Kenny didn't hear him, data called his name.

Ray and Max sweatdropped then followed the strange pair to the stadium.

* * *

 **A/N: There. I hope you're satisfied, Amy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Long time no update, I know! Last update was in September, wow. So much happened since then.

Anyway, here's finally the next chapter, yay!

Thanks to the holidays, I had the time yesterday to write a lot, so I'm planning to upload the 6th chapter on the next week! :)

As I promised, these chapters are a bit longer than the first ones. There's still not much action in this chapter but we're getting closer and closer to the drama.

Have fun, dear Readers, and happy New Year to everyone!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was early evening, the first round of preliminaries had ended that day. The sun already did set but its last orange and red rays painted the sky and high above the stars glared into dark deepness of the night, tirelessly glittering, meanwhile six young people walked under the street lamps' light.

The G-revolution team joyfully discussed the competitors' matches. They saw many familiar faces and it lifted up their spirit.

"So good to see our old friends together again! That's why I love the championships! I can meet all of my friends while I do what I love the most. And I love winning, too, of course!" chuckled Tyson.

"Sure it was a good idea to expand the registration conditions, so the smaller teams can compete, as well. Mr. Dickenson knows what he's doing!" chirped Kenny with satisfaction. He could collect a significant amount of data, although, most of them was probably useless because only the better players could qualify themselves to the next round.

"I agree, I didn't see so much talent in the qualifiers before" added Ray seriously and a little bit concerned. He was the member of the team who never slept. Once, he had a cocky attitude but the last years and his team taught him not to underestimate his opponents. "We can't sit back and enjoy the weather. We'll have to train hard if we want to find ourselves in the finals."

"Don't worry, guys, you can already start to train tomorrow morning." Hilary's announcement was followed by growls, however, deep down the boys were happy to hear such a menacing sentence that was promising only pain.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys qualified pretty easily. I expected nothing else" Tyson rested his folded hands on his head. He wished a rematch with Tala and seeing him winning the qualifiers without a struggle made him proud and excited at the same time.

"It's only Blitzkriegs now, without the boys" corrected him Kenny.

"Oh, right! They have a new member, the blonde girl!" joined Max and a small smile appeared on his face. "She looked pretty."

Tyson tried to recall a girl's figure but he failed. "What girl? I didn't see her."

"You never pay attention, Tyson, do you? She didn't participate in the qualifier, only Tala, Boris and Sergey did. She was the one who stood behind them with folded arms." Hilary explained scholastically and Max giggled. "She didn't seem happy."

"I guess it wasn't her decision or idea not participating in the qualifiers. Interesting that Tala didn't let her play. I'd make her play in every round to get used to the championship since probably this is her first tournament." pondered Ray aloud.

"I can understand her." Tyson cut in "I'd be angry too if they wouldn't let me beyblade on the championship."

"No." Every heads snapped to Kai's direction. He kept his eyes on the darkening road, his brows furrowed, his hands curled in strong fists. He was annoyed. "Tala doesn't want to show her true strength until she's getting underestimated by other teams, thus she can surprise her opponents."

"Huh! So be it, I will defeat her too, just like any other opponents." Tyson smiled cockily, he was itching to beyblade finally. Being automatically qualified sucks!

Kai sighed with irritation. He knew Tyson for more than 3 years, yet he still hadn't improved the patience of a special education teacher.

"No, Tyson, you can't defeat a Blitzkriegs member just like that."

Tyson opened his mouth to make a suitably rude retort but before he could, for everyone's surprise, Kenny cut in.

"I agree with Kai." He didn't agree often with the Russian so when it came that the two of them were on the same terms the team knew they were talking seriously. "Tala is a well-trained leader" continued Chief "I'm sure this is a part of a well-thought-out strategy. I couldn't find any data – and by any, I mean literally _nothing_ – about that girl, excluding her name and age – Alexandra Katin, 17 years old, which was stated in the registration form. And knowing the Blitzkriegs, I bet they chose a dangerously strong and professional member because... well, they want to win and don't tolerate the inexperienced, talented beginners."

Kai stayed in stubborn silence meanwhile they reached the dojo's embrance. Kenny was always smart enough to clearly see someone's game.

"If that's true, it's not a question that she possesses a bit beast. Couldn't you find something about that?" asked Ray.

"As I said, _nothing_!" he shook his head in his frustration. He didn't get used to it when his data betrayed him.

"That doesn't mean anything. May be she has just started to beyblade and that's why there's no data on her." Hilary said, scrolling open the dojo's door and taking off her shoes. The boys followed her into the roomy hall.

"Yes, remember Ray's team, the White Tigers. It was the same situation with them, Emily was quite upset back then" nodded Max and they sat down in a circle.

"You may be right..." admitted Kenny reluctantly.

"You said 'professional'. What do you mean by that? We are professionals, we already won several tournaments, but how can be a blader, who is not known by anyone and can't be find data of, professional?"

"It's a good question, Tyson, although, it was already answered years ago. Professional bladers are purposely trained for tournaments, just like the sportsmen for monumental competitions, like Olympics. If you think about it, on our first championship all of the Russian bladers who we met were professional thanks to Vladimir Volkov but we hadn't heard most of them. It's because Volkov was smart and didn't play all of his best cards, instead, he saved them and hide all talented beybladers in the Abbey, and used only a few of them at a time, meaning the Demolition Boys." Kenny explained eagerly. He enjoyed when his team listened to him in deep silence, it made feel himself important and was happy that the others respected his opinion. "We can't know for sure exactly how many bladers Volkov actually trained until the Government of Moscow decided to definitively close the Abbey two years ago. Is it clear, Tyson?"

The boy gave a jump. "What? Oh… sorry, I wasn't listening at the end. You used too many words in the sentences." Tyson said sheepishly, rubbing his back of the neck in embarrassment.

Kenny resignedly sighed. 'Never mind that...'

"Tyson, you're such a hopeless brat." Hilary shook her head.

"I am not!" he exclaimed.

"So what you're implying us is the girl was grown in the Abbey, too?" Ray concluded Kenny's speech, turning back to the object.

"I'm not sure but I believe she was."

"Is it possible that Kai knows her?" Max asked. Realizing that Kai wasn't in the circle with them, he turned around to find him in the corner. The silver-blue haired was sitting at the wall, one leg up, his hand resting on his knee, eyes closed. Everyone waited for him to answer but Kai tried to ignore them.

"Earth to Kai, are you here with us?" called him Hilary.

Kai's eyes snapped open, irritation gleaming in them and the brunette shut it immediately.

"Impressing theory, Chief, but there's a little problem with that." Kai retorted "Only boys were trained in the Abbey. I never met any girl there and I honestly doubt a girl would survive in that sinkhole. But if even there were girls trained there, I couldn't remember of that episode of my life. Now, would you drop finally this topic and focus instead on fixing my Dranzer? I gotta train."

The guys didn't respond straightaway, a few long seconds of weighted and awkward silence occupied the room. Kai never ever talked about his life in the Abbey, nor his past, it was a sensitive point for him. Therefore, the team always respected it and tried to avoid even mentioning it.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude with Chief, he's just helping you!" Tyson finally spoke up.

"It's okay, Tyson. He's right, I need to finish Dranzer. However, I can't do that until the parts arrive from the USA. They are supposed to be delivered in the next days."

"You mean there's a chance I can't even participate in the first matches on the tournament?" Kai asked on a threateningly low voice.

The Professor visibly stiffened and replied in an under voice, "I won't sleep until she's finished."

Kai's hand instantly clenched into a fist and he tightened his lips not to say anything inappropriate. Standing up and heading the door, he cursed himself in silence and was even angrier for his stupidity. Eventually, it really was his fault damaged so badly Dranzer just before the championship. He should be more thoughtful and cautious. He risked too much for a position like a desperate loser who could only think of today. But he won't live in shame. He'll definitely take his revenge.

"You have no room to be angry, Kai. You can't blame Kenny for it." Ray spoke up, giving voice to Kai's thoughts. "I wonder, though, where Dranzer got those scratches?" Kai ignored him and kept walking to the door. He quickly put on his shoes then left.

"Same old Kai." Max commented and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't wait to battle with the new competitors!" Tyson unexpectedly announced it 23rd time that day.

"Hey, did you see Antonio? He has improved a lot since the last time we met him."

"Antonio? Who's that?" Hilary looked at Max in confusion.

"You don't know him." Ray replied. "We met him on our first tournament, three years ago."

"He trained us but he couldn't even launch his beyblade back then, remember?" Tyson laughed at the nostalgic memories.

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't have called him our trainer. He really was weak." Kenny noted, typing on his computer then he turned the screen to his friends. "However, Max is right, there's an impressive improvement in his game!"

He played a video about Antonio's match, data on rotation, speed and other related important information about his beyblade on the right side of the screen. Everyone leaned closer and watched proudly.

"Man, his dream has come true, finally he can represent his country, the Dominican Republic in beyblade. He's grown up! " Tyson said almost touched.

The video has ended with Antonio's win and Kenny turned back his laptop. "His team qualified in the next round."

"We should congratulate to his efforts! I hope we can fight him!" Max cheered enthusiastically, but Kenny sighed heavily and his smile disappeared. "I'm not sure about that."

"What's wrong? He seems good, now." Ray added noncommittally.

"Still not enough. Taking only a look at the participants the competition's going to be tough in this year. And I'm talking not just about the old opponents we've met before and we have data on, there are plenty of new bladers whose performance is as promising as some experienced ones'. Antonio is a good boy but we all know he's not a talent in beyblade. I don't think his team can make it in the next round of qualifiers, their opponents will be the Bladesharks."

"Bladesharks?" Tyson repeated, giving a questioning look. "It sounds familiar."

"Of course, it does! Bladesharks was Kai's former team before the Bladebreakers was formed." Kenny explained. Recalling the old memories, he gulped. He hated those guys and didn't like that merciless and mean Kai who was then when he led that team. In those days, their only goal was to destroy every blade and steal all sacred beasts to gain power.

"Oh right! You've already talked about them before!" Hilary nodded, finally she had caught up what they were talking about. She met Tyson and the others only one year later than the four boys had each other, but occasionally Hilary felt like she actually missed years.

"They've improved pretty well, too but we don't have to worry about them." Kenny reviewed the data he collected that day and he nodded to his own words with satisfaction.

"So tomorrow qualifier will be exciting." Max said and winked to Tyson.

"I hope Antonio will destroy those mean guys, I can't forgive them what they did to Kenny."

Kenny hid his smile, he appreciated Tyson's words.

"Until then let's go train!" Ray didn't wait for this teammates to follow, he straightaway headed to outside. Tyson and Max ran after him just a few seconds later and they spent the evening with training until all of them exhausted and fell into bed meanwhile Kai was roaming on the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Loads of good things happened to me in 2017 and I don't wish more so I just hope everything will be alright in the next year, too. So I wish such a good year to all of you as I had in 2017! :)

For Amy and to welcome the new year, I decided to upload the sixth chapter sooner as I had planned. It's not that exciting, it's not that long, but I wanted to give you a little gift for your support, dear reviewers and readers! ^_^ Your words mean a lot to me!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only Alexa. Not like it would matter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Come on, Antonio! Go, get him! Show him what you got!" Tyson shoutingly supported his old friend on the grandstand. But Kenny was right. Antonio and his team couldn't beat the Bladesharks and, in the end, they were dropped out. They were slightly disappointed by the result but Antonio accepted his defeat with pride and dignity. Like a true blader.

"Oh, damn it!" Tyson cursed while was clapping his hands heavily to express his respect for Antonio's play. "I wanted them so much to win."

Kai watched his former teammates with mixed feelings. He was sure they were planning some kind of revenge on him for leaving them without a word. They were thrash people, afterall. Not the kind of that gets over with such things as easily, forgiving the past. He knew them because he was one of them once. He hardly worried about them, though. The difference between Kai and any member of Bladesharks was too big to even compare.

Antonio's team and the Bladesharks was followed by the Blitzkriegs and some random team which was too new to be known in the Beyblade society. Although, Kai was sure about the end of this match as well he slightly stiffened on his seat. There was an insignificant chance to see Alexa fighting in this round but he still did hope. He needed more information about her play, her style and beyblade in order to destroy the blonde.

His presumption had been proved true. Tala, Boris and Sergey stepped forward to the beydish while Alexa stayed back. Fortunately, Kai learnt long time ago how to hide his emotions, so his disappointment was only expressed in a furrowed brow, which was a usual expression on him.

Of course, the Blitzkriegs had won the game set without losing a point. Watching their collectedness and balanced play, Kai had to admit his former team reclaimed their old power. Now, he understood that Tala wasn't just joking with his intention to win this tournament, to become a champion. In the previous season, he didn't feel this determination in him. His former captain was just an offended boy who wanted to prove the world he was a worthy blader without Volkov. Kai saw the opportunity to fight Tyson again, thus he joined them. Meanwhile Tala and his team were licking their own wounds torn by the time spent in the Abbey, Kai dragged his teammates into the finals. The rest was well known history. Now, his former teammates clearly got over their past, finally, and regained their self-confidence. On one hand, Kai was glad they could make it. Although, the Abbey was shut down, lots of teenagers couldn't accept their hard childhood and became psychotic or suicided. Only a couple of them survived Volkov's twisted tortures called training. On the other hand, it meant that they were as strong opponents as had been on their first championships. Or rather stronger. And he didn't forget he had lost his match then. Kenny was right, this tournament will be extremely hard. But Kai didn't mind it, and he was sure Tyson felt the same way.

With the Blitzkriegs' victory DJ Jazzman announced the end of qualifiers and invited them to the next round of the championship in Dubai. The audience expressed their excited joy with clapping and loud hosannas, then started out to the exit of the stadium with noisy chitchats.

"Where are you going, Tyson? The exit is in the opposite direction." Max said as he saw his friend heading to the changing room.

"Yeah, I know but I wanna talk with Antonio, I think he needs some cheering up."

"But Tyson, your grandpa is expecting us for dinner" Kenny's voice was full with reproach but the navy blue haired boy was hardly influenced by that.

"You don't have to wait for me, let's meet in the dojo!" Tyson waved and immediately disappeared in the crown, not waiting for his friends' respond.

"Damn, why can't he wait? I wanted to congratulate to Antonio, too!" Max's voice was resentful.

"Go after him, we'll wait you up at the entrance."

"Thanks, Ray, but Kenny's right, Granger grandpa's waiting for us, we should go."

They left the stadium and headed the dojo together, but at the entrance, the team grew shorter.

"Kai, where are you going?" Ray asked his teammate's back. Kai kept walking with his hands in his pocket, and didn't reply.

No way he would spend another night with them, he was fed up with the noise. Kai needed his solitude and silence to think over his plans. Without his beyblade, he couldn't train anyway.

Ray was a hard target to make him lose his temper but frankly, he was getting more and more impatience with Kai's attitude. With regard to Kai's past, Ray and the G-Revolution team forgave every betrays and rude, impolite comments but he honestly thought the lonely boy was going to make some improvement in socialization. Truth be told, he did some improvement after the Lake Baykal incident, but since then, Kai didn't let his friends closer to himself. Ray wondered he needed such an ungrateful and negligent friend at all.

ooOoOoo

"I did everything I could to win but in the end, it was not enough." Antonio said with his eyes on the floor in the stadium's changing room with sadness. Antonio grew a lot since the last time Tyson saw him. He was much taller than the navy blue haired blader. Although, Antonio's limbs were slender, he built some muscle, becoming a tenacious blader. His old friend, Tyson tried to cheer him up, for which the Dominican boy was thankful. Tyson didn't disappoint him, he always was there for his friends. "I'm sad we didn't win, I thought we could make it further. "Out of the blue, Antonio's face lighted up. "But I'm also happy to make it this far! Finally, I had the chance to represent the Dominican Republic! My dream come true and nothing can stop me from now! Thanks to you, Tyson! You gave the hope three years ago. You and Kai! You two taught me to never give up. I'm so happy!" Antonio cheered with tears in his eyes and pulled Tyson into a tight hug, which was unexpected for the Japanese boy, although he returned the hug, as well.

"Don't exaggerate it, this is your desert, Antonio. And yours too, guys!" Tyson looked at Antonio's team, approvingly. All of them, a girl and two boys, blushed or nodded with appreciation. However they lost, Tyson's words meant a lot to them. It kept them motivated.

"I'm sorry we don't have the time to talk more but we need to catch our fly." Antonio said with true sadness, grabbing his bag.

"Nah, I have to go, anyway. I'm glad we met again."

"See you on the next championships, Tyson!"

They waved good-bye and left the changing rooms. Tyson exited the room, too, and walked on the dark corridors toward the exit, rethinking what happened today. He believed Antonio was going to take his words seriously and they will meet at the dish on the next championship.

Suddenly, another changing room's door swung open and a relatively tall blonde girl stepped into the corridor. Her eyepatch immediately told Tyson who exactly she was.

"Hey, aren't you the new member of Blitzkriegs?" Before Tyson started speaking, the girl already turned to him. She probably heard his squeaking shoes on the floor to which Tyson was as attached as Granger grandpa hated them as a kendo trainer.

"Hello, Tyson." The girl welcomed him with a friendly smile. At first sight, she was unlike the usual Blitzkriegs, he barely see them smiling. "I'm glad we finally met. My name is Alexa."

"My team thinks you're a strong beyblader. I can't wait to see it with my own eyes." Tyson's statement made Alexa chuckle. "And why they think that?"

"Well, you know it…" Tyson suddenly got embarrassed. He didn't want to be so direct, so he repeated Kenny's words. "Tala only choses strong members into his team and since you're Russian, too, you probably trained in the Abbey, just like the most of the Russian beybladers."

Alexa was listening with high interest. Her friendly smile hadn't disappeared but she raised her brows.

"Oh, really?" She said guardedly and Tyson laughed nervously. "Maybe Kenny was just overthinking it." For that, Alexa gave a surprised expression.

"Kenny is our team's mechanic. He's the smartest guy I've ever met." Tyson proudly explained, the short brown-haired guy was one of his best friends.

Alexa still was just smiling warmly and for a short time, Tyson wished he could say something not stupid in this awkward silence. At last, the girl took pity on him and spoke up.

"Let me congratulate to your champion title. Your battle with Kai was quite intense and amazing. Despite all disadvantages, in the end, you defeated the phoenix wielder and won the tournament. Your persistence is truly impressing."

"Hehehe, thanks!" Tyson got used to the recognizing words but he still loved hearing them. Sometimes, he couldn't believe he was such a popular person at who the people look up. Then he realized what the blonde had just said.

"Wait… What do you mean by _disadvantages_?"

By this question, Alexa made a funny face as though she couldn't understand the reason why Tyson asked something like that.

"You're seriously asking?" She asked back but seeing Tyson's confusion, she didn't wait for his respond and started to count the points on her pinky finger as a true Russian. "Firstly, your bit beast is wind-type while the phoenix is fire. It's a well-known fact that wind makes fire stronger. "She stretched out her ring finger. "Secondly, you know Kai was trained in the Volkov Abbey, so he has such sharp skills that any of you can't get ever. And lastly, he fought Sergey and Boris just before your match to play a fair game and be as tired as you had been in the finals. He scenically tried to stop you but watching your match, I must say he barely used Dranzer's true power. If I were you, I would think he had done it for purpose. It quite seems for me like he actually didn't want to win against you."

Alexa finished her speculation and Tyson could feel the gravity on his shoulders and a sneaky feeling making his way in his stomach, forming an uncomfortable knot.

"No." He said and clenched his fist. "Kai would never do that. He fights with his full heart, with the same passion just like me!" Tyson exclaimed stubbornly because he didn't even want to take into consideration that Alexa may be right.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to hurt your feelings or pride. This was only my point of view, probably, I'm wrong and maybe he didn't use Dranzer's full power without knowing it. I would just rely more on the phoenix's power as Kai had done. It still shows you deserved the victory. Earning an unbreakable bond with your bit beast is an essential but the hardest task a beyblader can have."

Tyson was getting to lose the point of Alexa's speech, he couldn't recall how they ended up at this topic.

"I hope I didn't sadden you too much, it wasn't my intention to do that." Alexa added with a concerned look.

"No, no, no. It was an interesting opinion but I don't think it's true. Kai did his best to defeat me and he gave me some hard time. I was there, it was a close match, trust me." Tyson assured the blonde girl.

Alexa gave him a warm smile again. "It's so nice Kai and the others have such a great friend like you."

By her expression, Tyson could tell the girl honestly meant what she said and he returned the smile to her.

"I hope one day we can beybattle." Tyson said as a good-bye and continued to leave the stadium and eat up all of the food at home.

"So do I. Good luck, Tyson!"

* * *

 **A/N:** As I said, not much happened in this chapter but we stepped on the path of complications. Alexa and Tyson finally met and she put the bug in Tyson's ears. Does Tyson can forget what she said? Huh, of course, not...


	7. Chapter 7

**Update again! Three updates in a month - it's almost an achievement. I'm satisfied with myself. :D None the less, this chapter's twice longer than the previous six ones. We're talking about around 4,000 words! Okay, the other chapters' length was 4k around, too, but I always decided to slip them in two so I could update faster.**

 **I'll try to keep this up but I can't promise you anything.**

 **Anyway, please, enjoy the seventh chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The knot in Tyson's stomach didn't disappear since he had spoken to Alexa, although, he also was certain that Kai did everything to be the champion. Why the heck would Kai do otherwise? But then again, why was he still thinking on that? If he was so sure about Kai's true intention, why couldn't he forget Alexa's words? He hated to admit it but the possibility that the dualhaired boy might betray him again and not elsewhere than in a beybattle, its thought itself hurt his pride and reputation because he believed beyblading was the most majestic duel a man could fight, and Kai would never show such disrespect.

"What is it, Tyson?"

Hearing his name, his thoughts were interrupted and he looked up to meet with Ray's serious golden eyes, framed by raven black hair. The team was having breakfast, the dojo was noisy with the others' joyful laughter and chitchat. With the end of the qualifiers, the tournament was getting to finally begin for them, and it made them excited.

They already had a light workout with Kai at early morning. As they leave Japan to Dubai on afternoon, they wouldn't have the time for serious training.

"Hmpf?" Tyson managed to push his voice out of his full mouth. Tyson's grandpa made his grandson's favourite because, he was certain Tyson couldn't eat the original Japanese foods in Dubai.

"You haven't stuffed all the food yet and I barely hear your voice. Is there something bothers you?"

Now, everyone silenced and turned to their dear friend's cheerless eyes. Ray was not the only one who became aware of the slight change in Tyson's behavior. Only Kai kept his attention to his bowl up until Tyson mentioned Alexa. The sticks in his hand stopped in the air and his eyes shut open with the dangerous mixture of anger and concern.

"I have met that girl from Blitzkriegs." Tyson said after he swallowed the bite of his breakfast.

Kenny looked up from his computer. Finally, Dranzer's missing parts were delivered yesterday and he immediately got to work and tried to rebuild the phoenix, not wasting any minute.

"So…?" Hillary asked, confused, because Tyson refused to continue his narrative.

"Did she say something?" Ray pushed him further.

"I told her what we had talked about the last night and asked…" Tyson began but Kenny cut in.

"Wait, wait! Did you tell her our conjecture about her identity that she might live in the Abbey?"

Tyson, looking at Kenny, lost countenance.

"Y-yeah… I-is it a problem?" He stuttered.

Everyone in the room theatrically sighed.

"Typical Tyson." Hillary facepalmed.

"Listen, Tyson." Kenny tried to talk as serious as he could in order to get this important lesson into his friend's head. "Do not ever share any information, guess or data with anyone who's not in our team. You literally sell out our position in the competition, putting us into disadvantaged situation." At the disadvantage word, Tyson's stomach twisted with stress, intensifying the knot. "I need you to understand strategy is as essential in the tournament as the skills in beybattles." Kenny finished but Tyson wasn't convinced.

"I know strategy is important, Chief, but you can't use it in the beydish when the beybattle depends only on the two bladers' skills. Strategy's not working without the passion for beyblading and the skills earned by lots of hard trainings. I didn't win my matches because I was smarter than Kai, Tala or Zeo. Only my will and my believe in Dragoon helped to win the tournaments, strategy had nothing to do with that!" Tyson argued, almost vehemently. He respected Chief for his genial mind but he must understand that in the beydish his analytical data can't win a match for you without skills and power. The proof for that was Kenny's own match with Tala from the previous year.

"I can't believe you still don't see the point, Tyson." Ray shook his head.

"My defensive play is a strategy, as well, Tyson." Max tried to explain. "It is well-known that I'm not an aggressive beyblader so I have to find another way to balance my play in a beybattle and gain advantage over my stronger opponent."

"So what is supposed to do with that I said some things to Alexa?" Tyson crossed his arms in his frustration. When his friends talked too much he always got nervous and lost his temper after a while.

"Tyson..." Chief was about to repeat his explanation again with words that a 6 years old child could already know, when Kai noisily placed his empty bowl with his chopsticks on the table, stealing the attention from him. The elder teenager wanted to put an end to this hopeless conversation.

"The point is, Tyson, if you tell our opponents everything we know about them, you basically give weapons in their hands against us. The more we know about them, the easiest to lead them by their nose but it won't work if you leak out everything we know." Seeing Tyson's confused frown, he added. "Shortly, do not talk to anybody, about anything! Especially to Alexa. She looks smart enough to lure you into a trap."

"Oh, so you know her?" Hillary asked, flashing a cheeky grin.

"I said, I don't!" Kai categorically denied and looked daggers at her as a warning, hoping it will prevent her and the others to talk more about the Abbey and their theory about Alexa again. Sometimes he could be naive, too.

"Hmmm… It quite seemed to me that she knew Kai." Tyson pondered loudly.

"You said you don't remember that part of your life." Ray repeated Kai's words from the previous day and they glared at each other. "Or do you? First, you affirmed there wasn't any girl trained in the Abbey, and then you said you can't remember it. You talk quite paradoxically. So, which one is the truth?" Ray tried to speak lightly but his words were followed by a deep, uncomfortable silence, the tension could be cut with a knife. What happened between the two elder boys that they were so hostile to each other?

"This is getting ridiculous." Kai growled at last, and he started to consider the thought of taking a walk.

"Why do you think she can be that smart, then?" Ray kept questioning him. The whole conversation was getting to turn into an interrogation.

"Obviously, being smarter than Tyson isn't a challenge." Kai snorted and Tyson's head shot up.

"Hey, give me a break, will ya?" Kai's words definitely didn't help Tyson to get rid of his knot in his stomach. Could it be that the solemn teen had deceived him afterall?

"We have wandered off the point." Hillary's high-pitched voice silenced the boys, and then she turned back to Tyson. "You said you had talked to Alexa. So, what? Did she say something important? Did she admit she grew up in the Abbey? What happened? Tell us!" She urged the champion.

Tyson looked at the wood cellar to revive his memories about that conversation. His expression became painful in the process of thinking.

"I don't remember she'd denied that she had grown up there..."

"So she did grow up there." Ray stated.

"What else you talked about?" Max asked in a matter of curiosity.

"I talked about Chief, being one of my best friends..."

Chief's mouth formed a long O and whispered shyly. "Me…?"

"Aaaaand..." Tyson kept thinking but realized Alexa only talked about his final match with Kai, and he wasn't ready to tell his friends that yet. Not while Kai was in the same room with them. "That's all". He lied awkwardly.

Kai immediately knew Tyson was lying, and he narrowed his eyes as though it would help to reveal the truth. It could be that Alexa had told Tyson about their match? Kai concealed that beybattle as best as he could before his teammates but he knew sooner or later it'll be out and they won't jump into his neck in their pleasure, hearing he wanted to betray the team again.

'Betray…' He thought to himself and his lips turned into a disgusted expression. His "friends" acted sometimes as though the championship wouldn't be actually a competition.

Suddenly, decisive footsteps were approaching and grandpa Granger popped his head into the room.

"Yo, dudes! Shouldn't you be preparing yourself for the journey?"

Everyone jumped in realization and hurried to pack the necessary stuffs.

ooOoOoo

The G-revolution team was already sitting on the flight to Dubai. The plane had just taken off but Kenny already opened up his laptop and continued his work with Dranzer. He wanted to do some modifications on it to improve its capacity. Challenge yourself – that was his motto, so he always tried to enhance his previous upgrade. He strongly believed this was one of the reasons that the G-revolution team could adapt to the opponents so fast and, in the end, be victorious.

Tyson was amazed by the Chief's work and ideas for 6 minutes but he fast got bored and sooner he was chatting with Max who sat beside him and kneeled on his seat, leaning to the headrest. In this way, he could keep Hillary included in the conversation. Ray occupied the seat next to the window beside Kai because he liked watching the landscape below them, and not incidentally, he didn't feel himself safe in a closed box which was flying above the ground thousands of meters in the air. Over the years, he got used to the flights and learnt to control his anxiety but he always fought for the seat next to the window.

Luckily, Kai never did care where his seat was, and he probably knew about Ray's phobia but he didn't take any comment at once about that and Ray was grateful for that. Everyone grew up in a modern environment while he and his teammates, the White Tigers spent their childhood in a little isolated village, therefore he was quite unfamiliar with the technology.

He sought a comfortable position in his seat as much as the small place allowed it to him. Trapped in a metal box for twelve hours… This flight was going to be really long but he might sleep through it. He tried to enjoy the last rays of the sun and relax his muscles.

However, his meditation was disturbed by a vehement but stifled Russian speech. Ray looked at the direction where the noise came from, as though his only scolding face could silence the speakers. But Sergey and Alexa didn't see the glares around them, or rather they didn't care.

Ray turned to Kai and realized the elder too was intensely but secretly listening to the Russian conversation.

"What is the subject of their argument?" He asked.

"They're not arguing." Kai simply replied, not even looking at Ray who waited a bit, hoping he would give more detailed explanation but when he became aware that's not going to happen, he heaved a sight and pushed Kai further.

"Then what are they doing?"

Kai ignored Ray until Sergey bowed to Alexa and she thanked him with a sigh of relief. After that, just like the people sitting around, the loner boy finally stopped staring the two Russians and frowned by the heard. Before Ray could remind Kai to tell him what the conversation was about, Tyson grabbed Kai's seat from the back and leaned as close to the sourpuss as he dared.

"What was that?" He whispered.

Kai's brow twitched in annoyance. He put his palm in Tyson's face and shoved it away from his own.

"C'mon, Kai, tell us what this whole fuss was about!" Tyson whined, beggingly like it would bring Kai to do so. Actually, it was working but in an opposite way. Kai would tell anything Tyson for the sake of some peace.

"Alexa can't stand Boris and she doesn't want to sit beside him. End of story."

The others remained in silence, waiting for some miracle or plot that Kai might leave out.

"I love how glowed you can be when you're talking." Tyson retorted, expressing his dissatisfaction with the details.

"Alexa is in the team only for two weeks but there are already conflicts? Now I know why they didn't have a girl in their team before." Max joked and Tyson chuckled.

"You're lucky that Hilary didn't hear you." Ray said in a disapproving tone. "Anyway, what's her problem with Boris?" He asked Kai again who seemed quite lost in thoughts.

"I don't know." He replied absentmindedly.

"Ask Sergey." Tyson urged him when he saw the big Russian coming.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"No." He denied. He didn't care what the Russian team's problem was, and to prevent any more silly questions he took out his discman and put the earpiece in his ear. Ray, Max and Tyson immediately understood the hint and everyone turned back to their job.

Their flight arrived at dawn, when they reached their hotel the sun was already rising. Thanks to the night flight and jet-lag, even Tyson couldn't sleep so the G-Revolution team decided to have a breakfast instead. As it was really early morning, not many people were found in lunchroom for which they were grateful. The crowd and noise sometimes could be pretty frustrating.

"Ah man, only we are here yet?" But not for Tyson. "Where are all the people? The other teams?"

"BBA is the first that arrived." Replied a familiar voice.

"Hey, good morning, Tala! The food is your priority over the sleep, too?" He flashed a toothy grin at the Russian captain and his blonde teammates who already started to fill their plates with delicious food.

"Where is Boris?" Ray asked while was pouring orange juice for himself. Not like he would miss the merciless, rude boy.

"He's coming." Tala said and headed to the coffee maker.

"I heard they're not fond of each other." Tyson said with a chuckle, pointing with his head to Alexa.

"What?" Tala's voice was alarming and shot a dangerous glance at Alexa who apparently frowned at the champion's words.

Sensing the cold air, Tyson immediately found out he nosed into something he shouldn't have.

"Or not. Perhaps I just misunderstood the situation. Let's sit down and eat!" His attempt for distraction was futile, Tala ignored Tyson and he hissed at the Russian girl.

"So that's why Sergey wanted to swap seats!"

Seeing she was busted, Alexa just shrugged her shoulder then left and sat down in front of Sergey who already occupied a seat beside to Tyson's team. The hotel accommodated all competitors of the Beyblade World Championship, therefore, for saving as much room as possible, the tables were folded, forming a long line in the lunchroom.

"What is your problem with Boris?" Tala asked discretely in Russian as placing his plate to the table, as well. He didn't allow to be settled that easily.

"I don't like smelling people so I asked Sergey to do me a favor and convince you to change seats." Alexa simply answered in English, not even looking up from her ham and eggs.

Sergey snored into his glass of milk and the G-Revolution team chuckled.

"Considering how many clothes you wear it's not a surprise if he's hot, right?" Hilary said humorously, trying to ease the forming tension between the Russians.

"I'm not smelling!" Boris' harsh voice snapped behind their back and Alexa immediately stiffened, her brows knitted.

"Your aura is!" Alexa shot back dryly.

The lilac haired boy got around the tables and took a seat beside Sergey, not commenting further the blonde's taunt.

"Chief, when will the other teams arrive?" Max asked, breaking the awkward silence. Kenny immediately got the message.

"Oh, uhm… The tournament will be officially continued on Monday, so the teams have to get here until Sunday. If I'm not mistaken, the PPB's teams' flight's landing tonight."

"Yay, I can meet my mom again!" Max enthusiastically cheered.

"Speaking of that, how do the unsponsored teams fly to Dubai when they got no money?" Ray piped in. Coming from a formerly nameless team, he was solicitous for the needful but talented teams.

"Every team is taken up by the regional organisation. BBA is responsible for Europe and Asia, PPB for America, and WBO* for the rest of the world. This was an agreement across the beyblade organisations, thus the smaller teams can apply, too."

"Great!" Tyson slapped his hand to the surface of the table, making his friends around jump.

"These news are getting me fired up! Let's go train!" He urged and Ray and Max cheered. "After breakfast!" Tyson added, rushing to buffet table. Knowing what that meant, the two boys' hands rapidly dropped in hopelessness and before they could breath out a disappointed sigh, Tyson returned and shouted "Second helping!"

At the same time, Kai made a slide glance at the shortest member of the team.

"Kenny?" All he said in a low, commanding voice, he didn't want the Blitzkrieg to hear it, although they held their own conversation. Kai was expecting the genius to give him a completed beyblade, but Chief had to disappoint him again.

"Dranzer still requires some modifications in her balance. I calculate it'll be done by tomorrow at the latest." Chief replied quietly, as well, but tried to sound as determined as he could. He really shouldn't shit his pants everytime when Kai spoke to him. Kai could barely hide his shock.

"I thought you were supposed to be the genius of this team." He finally retorted coolly, which Tyson caught and immediately defended his dear friend.

"Kai! Why can't you be a bit kinder? What's wrong with you?" Before he could continue his wigging, Tyson was interrupted by Alexa who unexpectedly bursted into loud laughter, capturing everyone's attention around the table. Tyson helplessly stood there, he looked at his teammates for some support but his eyes only met with the same questioning expression.

"What's so haha?" Tyson demanded, kind of offended.

"Oh my... sorry!" She giggled, fighting her laughter to speak. "I'm not laughing at you..." She snickered again.

"Then what?!" Tyson frustratingly asked.

Alexa surpressed her laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's just..." She began then chuckled. "It's just what you said."

Tyson was totally lost now, and seeing the lots of confused looks, the others were, as well. After a few seconds, Alexa finally could stop laughing enough to explain it.

"It's funny because we all know where Kai's from and that he was grown up as a weapon. You ask him to be nicer but he can't obey your request because he simply doesn't know how he should do that. Basically, you're asking a weapon to get some manner. I've heard legends of your brilliant mind, Tyson, but I admit it, you surprised me." At this point, Alexa giggled again like it would be the best joke of the century.

No need to mention, apart from her, nobody laughed. Moreover, the Blitzkriegs stared at her with a meaningful seriousness, while the G-Revolution looked at Kai with pity. If Kai wouldn't be trained to control his emotions, he would overturn the whole table on that stupid giggling blonde girl at that very moment to shut the fuck up. Instead, he looked at Alexa furiously, almost shaking with anger. Tyson, Max and Kenny would have run away from him if they saw this look on his face, and even Ray would've withdraw from him, however miraculously, Alexa didn't get scared by Kai. In addition, she tilted her head in amusement.

"How could you say such terrible things about him?" Hilary spoke up harshly and everyone turned their head into her direction. "What do you know about him?"

"It's not terrible, it's a fact. Let's see what a weapon is exactly." Alexandra told as she picked up a knife from the table. "Like this knife, right? It's harsh, rigid and cold. It has no emotion. If you try to bend it, it'll break. It's a tool being used for others' purposes and it can be used by anyone. Even against its own owner. Weapons aren't made to do nice things with them. Weapons are literally created for killing or hurting people. Does it sound familiar?" Alexa told these things like she would have been talking about the preliminaries. It was hard to decide which was more disturbing: her theory or the way she saw the people.

"I'm not a weapon." Kai snarled threateningly and so quietly, he was barely heard. He tried to speak as coolly as he could but his shakening voice betrayed him.

"Then you shouldn't act like one." Alexa shrugged her shoulder.

"If I'm a weapon, I want to be a nice AK-47. I would have no enemy." Sergey said detachedly and everyone chuckled.

"Forget it, my friend. You'll never be so beautiful and slim."

At Boris' words, Sergey theatrically grabbed his coat above his heart and loudly snipping wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"Incredible." Hilary commented sarcastically, rubbing her temple. "I didn't know I could hear so much nonsense from anyone else than Tyson."

"Hey! Leave me finally alone!" Tyson exclaimed, then pointed his finger to Alexa. He saw how much Alexa's words hurt Kai. "And you! Stop talking crap about my friends! Kai may have some trust issues but we always could count on him in dangerous situations or when we really needed him!"

"That's right, he even saved my and Kenny's life!" Hilary added and Kenny sheepishly nodded.

"Mine, too! In the PPB centre." Max raised his hand.

Kai growled in his helplessness, burying his face into his palm.

"Oh!" That was all Alexa said. The true surprise could be seen on her face, she didn't expect such protectiveness from the others.

"Maybe I was wrong and Kai actually is not as cold as I thought."

"No, he's actually a friendly weapon." Sergey nodded.

"Do you want more friends, Kai?" Boris called him and tried to hand his own cutting tool to him.

"Here, I give you my permission to meet with my knife."

"Ah, yeah. You can take my fork, too. Just bring it back till 10 pm!" Sergey added in a serious tone.

The others laughed at the comic scene, meanwhile Kai was close to explode with anger.

"If you finally stopped your flirting with your prince, come to the training room, Alexa." Tala suddenly cut in, putting an end to the fun. He called Boris and Sergei, then quit the lunchroom with the team. Alexa hurried with her breakfast, he didn't want to keep Tala waiting, but she was roughly interrupted when Tyson slapped the table again.

"Let's battle! You and me, right now! I'm gonna make you take back what you said..."

"Enough!" Kai bellowed. "Stop responding to her little game, she's just making a fool of you! Now, go to train!" He commanded to his team and they headed out of the room after the Blitzkriegs. Tyson's heated voice could be heard at the door, he didn't want to leave until Alexa accepted his challenge to a beybattle. But Kai, grabbing his jacket's collar didn't allow him to turn back and pushed him out of the door.

Meanwhile the Blitzkriegs and G-Revolution left, the Bladesharks and other BBA teams started to fill the room. Before she quit the lunchroom, too, Alexa quickly took out a little notebook and wrote down the whole conversation, then she followed her team in the training room.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I know. Still not much happened here. The next chapter will finally contain some action. I can promise that! I hope you liked this one, though. :) Alexa may seem a nuisance right now but she has the reasons why she acts the way she does. Although, she'll have some conflicts in the future with others, too... ;)**

 **WBO = World Beyblade Organisation**

 **This is my personal salute to this community.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for keeping you waiting and thank you for the patience!**

 **I will try to upload more often in the future. I will never leave this story unfinished, you can take my word!**

 **I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

„Done!" The scream of joy left Kenny's mouth in the night. There was no better feeling when he finished a masterpiece, the new Dranzer definitely was a masterwork.

Tyson immediately appeared right in front of him. Actually, Tyson shared a room with Max, Kenny with Hilary, and Kai with Ray but in the others' absence the champion just couldn't handle the silence and loneliness in his room so he was lazing around in Kenny's room, dreaming of his future battles.

„What is it, Chief?"

„I have finally finished Dranzer! We need to test it out, right now!" Kenny was above himself and Tyson was always a partner in Kenny's experiments.

„Great, let's go!" He cheered.

„What?" The short guy was surprised. „Are you not tired? You usually sleep at this time."  
„Jetlag." Tyson waved with his hand as an explanation. That long flight totally messed his sense of time and he needed some days to get used to Dubai's time zone. Although, he alone was not enough to try out a new beyblade. „But we need Kai. Did you see him?"

„Tyson, I was here with you the whole day, when would I see him?"

„Oh right! We gotta find him, then."

„I have a feeling that he's roaming on the streets as usual and we won't be able to find him…. He couldn't resist mocking me to rebuild Dranzer in every hour but when I finally finish her, he's not around to try it out, of course."

"We should ask the others. Maybe they know where he is," Tyson suggested while Kenny packed up his things and they hurried out of the room.

The hotel's corridors were quite busy in these late hours. It was not extraordinary in Dubai, though. Since in Summer, the daytime temperature could easily reach the 40 Celsius degrees (140°F), people was recommended to go out after the sunset. Comparing to other not tropical countries, the air was still hot at night but more tolerable than during the day.

Tyson directly headed to Ray's room but Kenny just kept stepping along.

„Chief, where are..." Tyson started but Kenny cut in.

„He's sleeping, don't you remember? He said he tries to get some sleep about half an hour ago. You never listen what the people are talking around you?"

"Alright, alright! What about Max? I didn't see him since the lunch."

"PPB's flight arrived afternoon, sooner than it was expected so I assume Max is with them and with her mother. We should give them some private time because they won't get much in the next weeks."

"Yeah, you're right. Max couldn't stop talking about how happy he was to see Judy. They didn't see each other for two months. I don't know how Max can handle this situation so patiently." Tyson and Kenny headed to the elevator.

The machine made a nice doorbell ring sound, its doors opened and they stepped in.

"I don't know why you say that, Tyson. You're in the same situation with your father and brother." Kenny noted cautiously.

The well-known awkward silence found its place which was so common in the elevators.

"Maybe." Tyson finally said in a quiet tone. "But it's not the same when it's your mother."

Kenny got embarrassed. He pretty rarely got the chance to see a quiet Tyson or even talking about his mother. He knew she had died when she gave a birth to him. Tyson had already told him that she died during the childbirth. Kenny hoped he didn't blame himself for this tragedy.

Fortunately, the elevator's bell finally ringed again and they could escape from the little metal box stuffed with choking silence. Out of the elevator, Kenny found his voice again.

"If both Ray and Max are busy and we can't find Kai, I'm afraid that we have no other chance than to try it by ourselves."

"Fine by me." Tyson nodded, his cheeky smile returned.

Thanks to that very few teams arrived to Dubai, only the Russian team hovered in the training room. They were already finishing their training and were getting to leave.

For Tyson's nerves, Kenny was dawdling with the beyblade parts for long, long minutes. He didn't want to share anything with the Russian team so he tried to play for time as long as he could. The Blitzkrieg boys finally left, however after more than ten minutes, Alexa still practiced with her blade in the far corner.

"It's okay, Chief, she's far enough not to see what we're doing." Tyson got annoyingly impatient.

Kenny was not completely convinced about that but they couldn't wait all night for her to leave, so he handed Dranzer to Tyson.

"Make some rounds with her, I wanna see her rotation speed and balance in work." Kenny instructed Tyson who obeyed with pleasure.

Tyson launched it and the genius boy was more than satisfied with the beyblade's basic movements, the new build worked smoothly. Dranzer speeded and turned precisely, she didn't make any wasted movement, her balance was more than stable, it was good to just even watch it.

"Well done, Chief! Kai won't be able to criticize anything in your work." Tyson cheered. "Now, let's battle!"

Tyson stopped Dranzer and gave her back to Kenny.

"Pull it hard, I felt it needs more force to rip." He said to Kenny.

They positioned themselves on each side of the dish, and Tyson started counting back. At one, they shot the blades. Meaning, Tyson did shoot Dragoon but Kenny was too weak for such a highly geared beyblade and couldn't launch Dranzer with enough power to keep her balanced rotating.

"Let's try again."

And they did. And again. And again.

After the sixth unsuccessful launching Tyson lost his non-existing patience and advised to switch beyblades. Kenny shot Dragoon, while Tyson finally gave Dranzer a go into the dish. The beybattle was terribly awkward. Tyson couldn't handle properly Dranzer and Kenny wasn't able to pick up with Dragoon's temperament. Both blades and bit-beast was strange to each of them, therefore they gave up quite soon. It was nonsense to call it a battle. Tyson couldn't maneuver Dranzer properly, she lost fast its balance and control, so the phoenix fell out of the dish, not far from the spot where Alexa was practicing, meanwhile Dragoon simply stopped spinning soon after the launching.

"Okay, leave it." Kenny sighed, defeated from the last pathetic attempt. "I can't handle Dragoon and you can't call out Dranzer's power. We have no other choice than wait for Kai to try it himself."

"There _is_ always other choice." A voice said with a hard Russian accent and the two boys looked at Alexa's nearing figure. She held Dranzer in her hand.

Kenny made a face toward Tyson, he knew they couldn't be discreet enough to avoid the girl's attention.

"You're Kenny, right? Tyson told me about you. I would appreciate in my team a mechanic like you. Blitzkrieg boys are talented at beyblading but I can't say the same about technical part."

Kenny's face immediately turned to red but not because of the anger. He barely heard compliments from others, so he always got embarrassed when he got one. Alexa handed Dranzer back to him. Kenny took it, having misgivings.

"What do you want?" He asked directly but in a polite manner. He knew there was something she wanted, and didn't like what it was seen in Alexa's eye.

"I can help you try out new Dranzer." Alexa offered with the typical Russian accent.

"Thanks but we're done testing." Tyson quickly replied dismissively. He tried to compensate his mistake from the other day when he slipped out some things to the Russian girl, and he already knew enough Kenny would not accept such a request.

"We can make a deal." Alexa continued. Oddly, she was talking directly to Kenny like only his opinion would matter. Tyson didn't get used to be ignored.

"What business?" Kenny asked back, doubtfully. He wasn't sure it would be a good idea to make any business with the blonde but there wasn't anything bad to listen the deal, right?

"I give you my beyblade for 5 minutes to examine it, then I fight with Kai's Dranzer against Tyson and his Dragoon. You can see what Dranzer is capable of." She turned to the champion. "Plus, I can give hint to Tyson how I would use Dranzer's true power in match against him. We can agree that it's more than two birds with one rock, despite how barbaric this phrase is."

The uncomfortable feeling in Tyson's gut returned and Kenny stiffened, too. They looked at each other, seeking for some encouragement. Tyson saw the hesitation on Kenny's face, so he spoke up.

"No way we …"

"Deal." Kenny cut in.

"What..?!" Tyson couldn't believe his ears. "Chief, are you sure?"

The answer was Kenny's determined expression.

"Could ya give us a minute?" Tyson grinned to Alexa who politely stepped away, giving them some privacy.

Tyson grabbed Kenny by his shoulder and he put the most serious look on his face that he was able to give, and asked as low as he could.

"What the heck are you doing, Chief?!"

"Listen." Kenny whispered back firmly. He wasn't a shy guy when it came to a potential research. "We have no data on her or her battling style, and it seems, if it depends on Tala, we won't see it any soon. Here's an opportunity to finally collect some data, it might be enough to work out a competent strategy against her…" Tyson tried to interrupt but Kenny didn't let him. "I can still modify Dranzer later, so her experiences here will be useless. But honestly, I don't think she's able to completely know Dranzer in a single fight."

Tyson knitted his brows, he wasn't convinced but Chief usually knows what he's doing, and Tyson didn't need anything more to be in the trouble with his friend. At least, he has the chance to beyblade with Alexa. A new, unknown opponent!

"Alrighty!" Tyson looked at Alexa who was patiently waiting for them to finish their discussion. "Now, I make you pay for what you said about Kai!"

"I can't wait for it." Alexa smiled, obviously, she didn't take seriously the champion.

 _You'll regret this,_ Tyson thought. She wasn't the first, nor the last one who underestimated him, and frankly, he couldn't understand the reason. He was a third time champion afterall. Seriously, what did make these people so confidentially think they can defeat him?

"Okay, give me your blade then, please." Kenny opened his hand, urging the girl to obey. She did as was asked.

Kenny opened his laptop and started analyzing the black beyblade, meanwhile Alexa was waiting with crossed arms. She didn't seem worried, but she might hide it behind her mask, as well. Blitzkrieg could easily mislead the others with their emotionless face.

Although, Kenny surprisingly hissed in the first seconds, he didn't make any sound during the examination of the Russian's beyblade. Tyson tried to read his friend but Kenny either was too focused or didn't let his reactions tell anything. Kenny actually wouldn't be a bad poker gamer either.

At the fifth minutes, before Alexa could make a move, he immediately stopped the analysis and gave back her beyblade.

"I'm gonna wipe you up." Tyson promised and headed the dish after Alexa got Dranzer.

Kenny counted start to the match and the two bladers launched. Dranzer was spinning sloppy again and Tyson took a note of that right away.

"Huh! Seems like someone didn't shoot her beyblade properly."

Tyson could see Alexa was in deep concentration but as a remark, she gave a side smile to the champion, and in the next moment Dranzer's rotation wildly sped up.

"What? How?!" It was Kenny who exclaimed, Tyson didn't have the time to react with words to the move, he was busy to dodge Alexandra's sudden attacks. It wasn't unusual for the phoenix to attack with such vehemence, its undeterred moves, though, were unfamiliar to him. Kai was a passionate, persistent beyblader but in Alexandra's hands, Dranzer was just not the same. He could feel its purpose to destroy him and Dragoon. The hair on his neck stood from the phoenix's merciless eagerness to do that.

How can a bit-beast entirely change under someone else's command?

But Tyson couldn't afford answering such puzzled questions right now, and soon he realized he was trying almost everything to stop that wild firebird. Meanwhile Alexa didn't let him a chance for the counterattack. She incredibly fast moved right and left and struck to Dragoon.

Now, it was familiar to Tyson. It was basically one of Kai's attack moves. The one that Brooklyn had also stolen on their first match.

Tyson made Dragoon retreat. It was fuming smoke. His beyblade was already damaged and he decided to stop holding it back. He didn't feel he had any other choice. Tyson might use some strategy to win the fight but it wasn't his strength. He simply couldn't think clearly under the battles. He put his trust into Dragoon and his instincts and won the fight almost every time.

He called his bit-beast.

"Dragoon, rise up!" And the blue glowing dragon did. Under its huge spirit Alexa awed, and Tyson scored his first hit which was quite effective to distract the phoenix's balance.

However Dranzer lurched and Alexa commanded to withdraw, the blonde Russian didn't seem too concerned.

"That's all you can? I expected more." Tyson said cockily as a sweat drop leaked from his forehead. He wiped it with his sleeve and he freezed. _Why am I sweating?_ He wondered almost in panic. _The match has just started and I didn't make that many moves yet to sweat._

Then he realized. It was Dranzer. The phoenix unstoppably heated the air, literally changing the training room into a sweating-room.

"You're talking too much, Tyson." Alexa replied in a bored voice and Dranzer sped up again. "Focus on the battle!" She warned then cried to attack. "BLAZING GIG TEMPEST!"

Tyson also knew well this attack. He saw these flaming feathers many times flying toward to him. He saw them and still couldn't prepare for the sweeping power that Dranzer just whipped up around him. In that moment, he was so lost, yet so sure he couldn't do anything to dodge or stop it… and the battle was over for him.

As the flames and the smoke vanished, both beyblades lied still in the dish. It seemed the match ended in a draw. In her final attack, Dranzer lost all of her speed and stopped. Alexa was already in the dish to pick up Dranzer but it was so hot, painfully hissing, she threw it onto the bench, next to Kenny. He glared at the heated beyblade in silent amazement.

"This beyblade is astonishing. You're truly genius." She said to Chief. The small boy's respond to that was just a wide-open mouth.

"So. That's how I would have used Dranzer against you in final. Or more like it." She shrugged her shoulder, talking to Tyson. "Thanks for game, I enjoyed! See you next time!" She added it behind her shoulder, then left the room.

As the door closed after her, Kenny loudly exhaled.

"Oh my… What was that? I… How could she control Dranzer so effectively? It was unbelievable!" Kenny was lost for words.

So was Tyson. He still stood at the edge of the dish, looking at his demolished bey, his head hanging. So many emotions were in his mind, he didn't know what he really did feel at that moment. He felt anger for being stupid enough to make a fool of himself, he felt concern because he knew there was something wrong between his friends and their temper was suppressed for some reason, but most of all, he felt shame for losing a match and letting his dearest friend, Dragoon destroyed.

In the background, Kenny was talking to himself, repeating again and again the words "unbelievable" and "no way".

"Either I did one of the best beyblades on the world, or she has a bond with Dranzer or something like that, because no way she could use its power as the phoenix wielder itself, Kai! It's just… NO WAY!" Kenny exhaled in his frustration. "Argh… Anyway… at least, now we know what Dranzer is capable of, and doesn't need to fix it. What about Dragoon? Tyson...?"

Tyson broke off from his thoughts and looked at Kenny.

"Oh..ugh…" He didn't know how to describe the damage to Chief, so he picked up Dragoon and showed him.

Kenny shockingly screamed.

Dragoon melted from the heat that Dranzer generated in the match, colliding most of the parts together. In this state, Tyson's beyblade was practically useless and demolished.

* * *

 **A/N: Dum-dum-duuuuuum! DRAMA! On the next chapters, you will get a little insight in the Blitzkriegs team's life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You didn't have to wait so long for the next upload this time. :D**

 **Thank all of you for your kind words on my last chapter! I'm really glad you like my story in general. And thank you for the positive critics as well! :) 3**

 **Before you start reading, I'd like to explain two things in this chapter.** (I prefer explaining it at the start, not the end, you don't have to scrolling down in this case in order to understand the situation.)

 ***Vladimir Gregorovitch -** _This is Volkov (=Boris in the Canadian version). Some of you already may know that Russians have patronymics, and the most respective compellation in Russia is calling the person on her/his first name + her/his father's name. Of course, Volkov's father's name is unknown, so Gregorovitch is only my imagination._

 ****talantlivij -** _means talent in Russian. Tala's name always bothered me - seriously, what was wrong with Yuriy? It's a beautiful Russian male name! So I wanted to find an explanation why he's called Tala instead of Yuriy._

Furthermore, friendly reminder:

 **Tala = Yuriy/Tala**

 **Bryan = Boris**

 **Spencer = Sergei**

 **Boris = Vladimir Gregorovitch Volkov**

 **Have fun! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Don't panic! We'll figure out something." Tyson patted Kenny's back, walking back to their room.

His Dragoon was demolished and this made him insecure like a child without his beloved toy, so he hid his distress behind a wall in his mind and focused instead on to comfort Kenny. Otherwise, he would scream in desperation, as well.

"Don't panic? Don't panic?! Your beyblade has just been destroyed, I have to build an entirely new one because we beybattled with the only person Kai told to avoid!" Kenny's hysterical voice filled the tight passageways.

"Did he tell us not to fight her? When?" Tyson asked innocently and Kenny made a lion cub roar.

"TYSON!"

"Okay, I was just kidding, forget it!" Tyson backed then he saw how nervous his friend was. "At least, was it worth it? Did you collect enough data to do something with them?"

Tyson frowned because he didn't get the reaction from his friend what he had expected. Kenny had a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"Loads of it!"

"That's great, Chief..." Tyson wanted to continue but Kenny quickly added.

"The only problem is we have more questions than answers now."

"Ah, for fuck's sake, Kenny! Was it worth it or not? Decide it because I don't want Dragoon to be destroyed for nothing!" Tyson sighed just as irritated like Kenny. "C'mon, let's tell it to the team."

"NO!" Kenny cried suddenly and Tyson jumped in his surprise.

"What?!" Tyson asked on the same volume.

"We can't tell the others! Think about it, Kai would kill us if he heard we battled with that girl, giving Dranzer her without his permission." Kenny explained, terrified. "No. We pretend like nothing happened, for now. When I rebuilt your Dragoon and the times has come to face with the Blitzkriegs or when the time has come, we tell them. Until then we have to keep this to ourselves. I need time to analyze this big amount of data. "

Tyson was not happy. He hated secrets but keeping them hated more.

"But, Chief… How did you think we can hide that Dragoon is melted like ice-cream under the hot sun?" Tyson suddenly freezed and looked into the distance. "Shit! I've just realized I won't be able to play on the first matches… Argh, fuck!" In his frustration, he ripped off his hat from his head with a furious move and threw it on the floor. "I can't believe it! First, I couldn't participate in the preliminaries because of the new rules, now I can't because I screwed up and let that stupid girl beat me!"

"Tyson, it's al—" Kenny tried to calm his friend but Tyson interrupted.

"I'm a third time champion, Chief. How is that a girl with no name can defeat me with one of my best friends' beyblade? Explain it!"

Kenny stood in embarrassing silence because he really did not have an answer for that.

"I can explain it after I analyzed the data. I'll find the answer, I promise. And I will rebuild Dragoon faster than Dranzer because I already have the necessary parts. I just need a little time."

Tyson exhaled, letting go his stress. "What would I do without you, Chief?"

"I don't know." Kenny chuckled, adjusting his glasses on his head. "Making more trouble, I guess?"

"Not fair!" Tyson denied. "It is _your_ trouble this time! You made the deal with Alexa."

Kenny grew small. "Yeah…" He said in a low voice. "Just don't tell it Kai."

"Chief, why are you so frightened of him? I know Mr. Sourpuss often seems to be heartless but he's your friend. He never would let you down. Nor I. We are a team," Tyson winked at the little genius but Kenny wasn't cheered up.

"I doubt that…"

They finally reached the door of Kenny's and Hilary's room but before they could step in, Tyson stopped him.

"Wait… What do you mean by that?"

Again, this feeling. This twisted, uncomfortable little animal in his stomach digging deeper and deeper in his inside every time when he starts questioning the friendship among his teammates. Since when they had problems? Do they even dislike each other? Is it because of him, and only Tyson? In order to make him smile, their friends suppress their revulsion for each other and play an act they're buddies?

Tyson shook his head. What is he doing? Not believing in his friends, what's going on with him? He looked at Kenny, still waiting for his reply.

But he didn't respond, instead, gently pushing away Tyson he entered the room. If he had luck, Hilary was already back and Tyson forgets this topic.

"Hey, guys! Where were you?"

Kenny looked at the heavenly cellar and murmured a hallelujah.

"We tried out the new Dranzer." He replied quickly.

"Really? Kai will be happy. I mean… as happy as he can. Which means probably just a 'hm' with a short node. How was it going?" She smiled at them. She seemed to be in a good mood. Tyson and Kenny glanced at each other.

"It went great." Tyson said laconically, then immediately asked. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I got a swim in the hotel's pool as I told you before I left. It was _amazing_ , you have to try it!"

"Next time, thanks. I go and see Max." Tyson said and immediately headed to the door. Kenny spun around and looked at Tyson, alerted. The champion showed his thumb up, ensuring that he won't say a word.

Tyson needed to be out, getting away from this stuffed room. He said to go see Max, and originally, it was his intention first but as he left Hilary and Kenny's room, changed his mind. He needed some air to think. Maybe he could call his brother, Hiro. When he had doubts and was in a bad mood, he just beybladed or talked with his friends. Now, Dragoon was unusable and his friends were busy.

Truth be told, not just busy, his friends behaved strangely. They were polite with each other but it was too unnatural. Tyson didn't know what the problem could be but he definitely felt that something was wrong. It seemed like everybody tried to hide and put aside their discontent for the sake of championship. He wished his brother would be there.

ooOoOoo

"I got enough sleep. Let's go to the beach and rip a bit." Boris groaned, walking into Sergei's room in late afternoon.

The boys got a set of rooms. A cozy bedroom with a well-found bathroom for each of them, and a living room where they could hold the teammeeting, to discuss their strategies. Alexa had her own smaller room only with a bathroom on the corridor's other side. The girls and boys were separated in every team, but the attendants were not concerned in this rule.

Tala strongly recommended his team sleep through the afternoon after the tiring training. Eventually, they must get used to the nightlife, since the matches were going to hold at night, as well. It is easier said than done, though. They could catch only four or five hours of sleep, then Boris woke up and got bored quite soon. So he tried to convince Sergei to have some fun.

The big Russian guy just shrugged his shoulders and gestured a 'why not'.

"Cool," Boris rejoiced, "I gotta take a leak, wait for me in the hall."

Sergei obeyed without a word. Actually, he just woke up but suddenly didn't feel sleepy anymore. Sleeping and waking up was never a problem for him. But the temperature…

' _This damn heat.'_

And the jetlag didn't help either. Beyblading was a good idea, maybe he would forget about the hot weather. He missed the wild Russian cold, the Russian winter. It was tough but that made you feel alive. Just like the pain. Pain was a good thing if you didn't let it overwhelm on yourself.

Sergei quickly got dressed and exited into the corridor, heading to the hall on the floor. When the elevator's door opened, he found himself in front of Alexa. He didn't say hello, just smiled to her. For Russians, it was rude saying hello more than once a day. It implicated you forgot your speaking partner's face.

She noted him with a nod. No smile, although he would have liked if she had. But they were taught not to smile a lot, because only fools smile without any reason, it makes you ridiculous. Of course, Sergei had his reason to smile, he was looking at a beautiful young blonde.

Okay… a beautiful young blonde with one eye. But still.

Alexa was walking away when he had an idea. She was their teammate, she might feel alone. Afterall, they weren't such a friendly, talkative companion, it must be hard to fit in.

"Sasha, do you want to go to the beach? We beyblade and take a walk at the sea."

Alexa turned and looked back with a weird expression.

"If you don't call me Sasha again, I'll go." Then joined Sergei in the elevator.

"Okay, I can promise that." Sergei agreed, however he didn't understand why she didn't like it. Sasha was a common nickname for the names of Alexander and Alexandra, while Alexa was actually a decently rare form.

As they reached the floor and stepped into the hall, Alexa automatically reached to the door.

"Wait! We meet Boris here." As Sergei said it, Boris appeared in the room. His eyes met with Alexa's who instantly rolled her own and turned away and left them without a word.

"You invited her, too?" He whispered angrily to Sergei.

"Yes. Problem? I thought it would be nice if we spent some time together to get acquainted with each other."

Boris found himself rolling his own eyes, too.

"Since when you're such a gentleman?" He grumbled then put his hands in his pocket and started to follow Alexa out of the building as if he hadn't had other choice.

Sergei sighed heavily. He was getting tired of being always the conciliator between his teammates. In the last year, it was Kai, now Alexa. He should put in his CV that he was highly experienced in babysitting and conflict management.

For a while, they were walking in a stubborn silence, Sergei in the middle, being the wall between Boris and Alexa. Then the Russian girl started a conversation with him.

"You have a whale bit-beast, right?"

"Seaborg, yes." Replied Sergei proudly.

"May I see it?" She asked and Boris raised his brows.

Sergei, not with pleasure, but gave his beyblade to Alexa. Teammate or not, he didn't know a lot about this girl and they had learnt in the Abbey not to trust in anyone.

"It's an attack type beyblade." She stated it immediately with a surprise as she took it in her hand.

"Wow, you are a genius." Boris remarked.

"Yeah, at least one of us is." She shot back then turned to Sergei before Boris would have a chance to respond. "Why did you build an attack type beyblade for a defensive bit-beast?"

Sergei frowned at her question.

"What?" That was all he could say.

"Seaborg originally is a defensive bit-beast because he's too huge to move with ease, and not incidentally, his skin is almost an unbreakable shield. In this beyblade, his advantages can't prevail. Who suggested you to use an attack type beyblade?"

"Volkov…" Sergei answered reluctantly, taking back Seaborg, a bit offended for getting such a scholastic feedback and not realizing these obvious facts by himself. As thinking of that, it was so evident and he always felt that his bit-best could do better but, because of the attack type beyblade Seaborg could never show him that. How didn't he think of that before? Seaborg was his bit-beast, he should know these things.

At Volkov's name Alexa grunted, telling her opinion about that man, and Boris curiously glanced at her. Volkov was the Blitzkrieg Boys' sensitive topic. All of them hated him with the fire of thousands suns and could never forgive him for what he had done in the Abbey. What was Alexa's reason to hate him?

"Good old Vladimir Gregorovitch* always thinks he understands everything. It was his obsession to turn every bit-beasts into offensive by simply building an attack type beyblade for them."

The two boys shared a look. _Vladimir Gregorovitch?_ What was this compellation? No one called that man like that. He didn't deserve such respect. Futhermore, ' _good old Vladimir Gregorovitch'_?! They knew Alexa's words were sarcastic but 'Volkov' and 'good' didn't get on well in the same sentence.

"I never saw you in the Abbey. I never knew Volkov trained girls, too. In which part of the building did you live?" Sergei asked, trying to sound lightly.

Alexa's jaw tightened. "You mean where were we locked up?"

"How can you ask something like that so directly, Sergei?! She clearly doesn't want to talk about those years, neither do we! Leave the past where it belongs – in the past!" Boris spoke up, unreasonably angry.

"I'm sure you want to forget, Boris, but not everyone can." Alexa marked, not giving even a slide glance to him.

Although, Sergei found this conversation more than weird, he didn't say a thing and stopped asking questions, just kept walking towards the beach with the other two in awkward silence. He knew the past of Tala and Boris, he knew it was hard and they despised Volkov. As for Sergei, he didn't have such horrible days there. He actually spent less than three years in the Abbey, didn't grow up in bad conditions. They lived in the same Abbey but sometimes he felt like they had a different life.

The beach wasn't far from their hotel so they already could feel the soft touch of the sand as their feet sank into it. The sand was still too hot, however the wind from the sea somewhat cooled the air and playfully blew their hair into their face. Soon, they also could taste the salt on their lips.

"This is the perfect place to give rein to Seaborg." Alexa said kindly. She tried to ease the tension and Sergei was grateful for that.

The sun already set, giving place to the stars to bright. The lights of the city couldn't reach the beach so it was a bit dark but their eyes soon get used to it. Because of the moonlight, it looked like the stars fell into the water and decided to dance on it forever.

Sergei looked at Boris, calling him out for a match but the grey haired boy sat down in the sand and sulked under his nose. When Boris got offended it was hard to drag him out of his mood.

Sergei turned to Alexa who was watching the horizon above the sea. "Do you want to battle? A friendly one."

Alexa looked at Sergei like she was waiting for nothing else but this question.

"Hell, yeah!" Her launcher was already in her hand, pointing at Sergei.

A long battle followed. Alexa gave Sergei some unasked tips and advises how to fight with Seaborg. Sergei's pride was hurt at first, but soon he realized the blonde actually had good ideas.

It was really hard to switch from offensive to defensive style in a blink, and there were moments when he lost the control above the huge whale, splashing lots of water into their face as a result. Fortunately, Alexa didn't get angry, she even laughed with him. Sergei hadn't had this much fun for ages. Furthermore, thanks to switching the beyblading style, his skills highly improved in a few hours. He didn't admit it to Alexa but the girl was right, and despite of his pleasure for the improvement, her competence made him uneasy. Afterall, she gave him the most useful advise in a minute after giving a short look on Seaborg. Maybe Tala decided well when he chose Alexa instead of Kai in the team but wondered how many things she could know. Smart women were dangerous – so they say.

Sergei suddenly remembered Boris was also with them, and looked back to challenge him for a fight but he found the spot where his friend sat empty. He wondered when Boris left and felt a little ashamed for ignoring him. Blitzkrieg boys were his only friends (if he could call them friends), he didn't have anyone else. Sure, he got a family but they abandoned them in the Abbey, and he could not forgive them no matter how hard he tried.

Sergei didn't know how much time went by while they were beybattling, he just felt the exhaustion on his shoulders.

"I think we should go back now," Sergei suggested and Alexa yawned in agreement.

"Good idea. Enough beyblade for the day."

"Did you see Boris?" Sergei looked around once again on the beach.

"He left like an hour ago."

Sergei was sure Boris got offended for having so much fun with Alexa. It looked like he was fond of her, he just wasn't the guy to express his own emotion so easily. Actually, none of them from Blitzkrieg Boys was like that. On the other hand, Boris was a big boy, if he wanted something he simply took it. Besides, Sergei and Alexa just enjoyed themselves, they didn't flirt with each other. Why should he feel guilty?

"How do you know so many things about the bit-beasts and the beyblade mechanics?" Sergei wondered as they silently walked back to the hotel.

Alexa shrugged her shoulder. "I read a lot of this topic."

Sergei wasn't certain she gave an honest answer. He also wanted to ask about her bit-beast because she obviously had one but didn't want to force it. He asked enough uncomfortable questions for the day. They didn't know each other well, and didn't want to make the situation awkward.

"May I ask something, Sergei?" Alexa suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Sergei straightened his back, ready to answer to any question. He wanted to build a good friendship with her, she seemed so nice when they were alone.

"Why do you call Yuriy as 'Tala'?"

Sergei almost laughed. He had expected a more serious question.

"Well. Tala is a really good beyblader. So good he had his reputation in the Abbey. Volkov always referred to him just as 'talantlivij'**."

"Ah!" Alexa's face lighted up, "Yes, I heard of ' _the talantlivij boy'_!"

"That's where the name Tala comes from." Sergei explained and then they didn't stop talking until they arrived to the hotel hall.

There, Alexa excused herself and retired to her room while Sergei headed to the dining room to get some food.

As Alexa stepped into her room, she had the urge to fall into her bed and sleep through a whole day but she had to resist. She took out from her nightstand a book and started to write down her day. Reviewing the conversations with her own team, she knew they were going to have more fights with Boris.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm curious what you think. This chapter might be a bit slow but it was necessary to build the tension step by step in the following chapters. :P I don't know how much you like or hate the Blitzkrieg boys, especially Sergei in this chapter's case, but I hope it didn't make you bored. Sergei's not a popular character afterall, I definitely like him, though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you if you're still following my story.**

 **I updated Balkov's name (was Volkov in the previous chapters)** **after I made a little investigation.**

 **Tala = Yuriy/Tala**

 **Bryan = Boris**

 **Spencer = Sergei**

 **Boris = Vladimir Gregorovitch Balkov***

 ***Vladimir Gregorovitch -** _This is Balkov (=Boris in the Canadian version). Some of you already may know that Russians have patronymics, and the most respective compellation in Russia is calling the person on her/his first name + her/his father's name. Of course, Volkov's father's name is unknown, so Gregorovitch is only my imagination._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The tournament in Dubai had finally started, every team arrived to the great oasis. The setting sun was the sign of the start of the championship's next stage. Both of the audience and the competitors were excited when entered the stadium. Except Tyson. He was a bit annoyed by the fact that Dragoon had been demolished. The way things were it seemed he could not participate on the 8th-finals. He knew Chief worked really hard to fix his beyblade as soon as possible but even he can't do a miracle. Tyson still had hope that he was going to battle on the next day when their set participates, thus he followed Chief all the time like a puppy, expecting that this annoying method urge the reparation of his beloved Dragoon. The two boys whispered sharply a lot together and it didn't stay unnoticed before Ray, Max and Hilary, and it was sure Kai also saw it, however, he simply ignored them as always.

They already occupied their seats on the grandstand when the stadium darkened then the only and one referee and commentator DJ Jazzman announced the beginning of the 8th-finals. He explained again the rules modified this year to the audience not to leave anyone in the dark.

According to the new rules, teams had minimum three members but the championship organizers highly recommended at least 4 members per team because a competition between two teams has three rounds to fight for the victory and getting on, and a plus round for deciding which team can have the advantage nominating the competitors for the fights. Each team has to nominate its members for the fights but the team which loses the fight for the advantage has to name the three playing competitors for the three beybattles and they cannot change their competitors, nor their order. Meanwhile, the team that wins the fight for the advantage already knows the players and order chosen by the other team for all rounds, and has to name its competitor just right before the actual round. This makes possible for them to adapt and build up a strategy according to the circumstances. Therefore, the plus round for the advantage could matter as much as the three rounds for the victory on this tournament.

After the short reviewing, Jazzman loudly announced the competing teams for today, which was the Justice Five, F-Dynasty, Miguel Battalion, Blitzkriegs, The Psykick, Savage Slammers and two new teams – Restless Hornets and Outrageous Privilege. The line-up was randomized by a computer and the eventual matchup were the following:

F-Dynasty vs. Restless Hornets

Savage Slammers vs. Miguel's Squad

Outrageous Privilege vs. Justice Five

Blitzkriegs vs. Team Psykick

"Team Psykick, woohoo! So great to see again Kane and the others!" Tyson and Hilary cheered them in the crowd and Kenny relieved, he had now ten minutes to enjoy the championship and not listen to Tyson's whining about Dragoon.

"Yeah" Said Ray bitterly, looking at Salima's back covered with her red hair. "Too bad, they will be dropped out today."

Tyson immediately stopped the cheering.

"Damn, it's hard to cheer when you have this many friends."

Kai was not interested in cheering at all but wanted to see the Blitzkrieg newbie to play. He needed all the information he could get to defeat her. But not only that, since their fight Kai felt something off about this girl. Her aura reminded him so much of Brooklyn and his dark bit-beast, but also, they were so different. It was hard to explain and capture the essence of his problem about her.

"Those Savage Slammers guys are so familiar to me." Max murmured, touching his chin, thinking hard.

Kenny helped him out.

"No wonder. We had battle with them on our first tournament, 4 years ago."

"Really?" Ray joined in the conversation. "I don't remember them."

"Oh my god, I do!" Max said and he covered his eyes like he could save himself from the flashing memories. "They were the ones who told us random bullshit stories about their beyblades during the fights."

Tyson and Ray sweatdropped and sighed – the definite sign of realization -, meanwhile Hilary just rolled her eyes. Another thing she can't remember.

"I do remember. They were not bad, though. Maybe they've made some progress since we last met them. But I honestly hope we don't have to face with them again."

"We'll see how the Miguel Battalion can handle them. Now, that they got rid of that strawman Barthez I'm sure their play will be more powerful." Tyson proudly looked at the mentioned team like the duck mama does at her little ducklings.

"I always forget how sentimental you can be sometimes, Tyson." Kai grunted. The 8th-finals hadn't started yet but he was already irritated.

"Hey, at least I have feelings, Mr I'm-always-in-grumpy-mood."

"I don't know." Spoke up Ray, turning back to the point. "Demolition Boys was also in this situation and Tala's team just wasn't the same after they left Balkov. They were lucky that there was Kai on their side in the last season but without him I don't believe they could get into the final."

All eyes on him, Ray knew he had just changed the atmosphere in the conversation. He sensed a critical glare on him and turned to Kai who really was staring at him. He didn't show anger or offense, though. Not that he showed any emotion ever. Yet, Ray had a feeling that Kai was actually grateful for saying these words. If Kai had such high-toned feelings at all.

"Wait, wait, wait! You've just said that Tala and his team is weak?" Tyson was scratching his ear, he didn't want to believe what just heard.

"This is a strong expression, Tsyon –" Ray tried to explain but Kenny disrupted to save and clear the situation.

"At some point, I agree with Ray. Blitzkrieg Boys had a hard time last year. First in their life, they were free and had the right to take their own decisions. It comes with a big responsibility and don't forget that they had been always said what to do."

They fell silent but this time not because of empathy but to understand the situation that Kenny has just described them.

"So you expect Blitzkriegs to be our biggest opponent again?" Hilary asked Ray.

"I'd definitely surprised if they were being dropped out before the final." Ray nodded.

"Did you think the same when you were with them?" Tyson asked Kai in an oddly gently voice.

Kai spectacularly turned his head away from him to the stage and said nothing. His friends knew too well this body language of him. It meant not to ask more questions of him and he considered the conversation closed.

Max was who eventually put an end to this case – of course, in his cheerful style.

"I think we talked enough about the Russian team. Let's focus on the forthcoming fight. F-Dynasty against Restless Hornets, a new team!"

As if Jazzman heard Max's words, he started to announce the first match set of the day.

"Give a warm welcome to one of the finalists of the previous year, the F-Dynasty!"

The audience went crazy, they loved the talented twins. The Italian team, Julia, Raul and Romero entered the hall while the Restless Hornets were already waiting on the opposite side.

"F-Dynasty has still only 3 members? Shouldn't the team represent 4 members for all matches?" Max asked, confused.

"The 4 members are recommended, not required." Kenny corrected.

"Since the F-Dynasty is almost a family, I guess it's easier for them to participate in the tournament with only 3 members than accepting a new incomer in the team. My village is thinking the same way, I can understand their reason." Ray shared his thoughts.

"Brave decision." Max summarized.

"Rather foolish." Kai growled.

"I'm surprised you agree with such a close-minded way of thinking, Ray. You always remind us of being open for the new things and opportunities." Hilary said.

"I said I _understand_ their decision, not accepting it." Ray repeated himself.

Jazzman continued shouting in the microphone.

"The F-Dynasty's opponent is none other than the Restless Hornets! I know their name is unknown yet but here they are and ready to fight for the qualification to the quarters! Don't let them fool you, ladies and gentlemen, they got a temper for this tournament!"

Now, the applause was modest but cheerful for the two boys and two girls of Restless Hornets.

Jazzman asked the competitors to step up at the dish and fight for the advantage. Romero was already waiting for his opponent, his cocky smirk provoking them. The Restless Hornets member who stepped up to the dish seemed to be a little bit shy. It might be the lack of their experience as this was the first time this team participated in the championships. Though no one could deny their talent which led them this far that they can fight with F-Dynasty, one of the finalists of the previous year.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Romero asked the girl standing in front of him.

"I am not your dear!" She murmured peevishly, then the clicks of her beyblade indicated that she was ready to fight.

Dj Jazzman counted back and let the first fight of the day begin.

F-Dynasty easily won their round, everything went as planned. Romero won the fight giving advantage for his team then Julia made the Restless Hornets to fight a tag match with his brother, Raul. The dénouement of the battle was not a question, of course. Julia was even a little bit disappointed, itching to fight with a worthy opponent at last.

"The next fight, ladies and gentlemen, will be Miguel's Squad against Savage Slammers!" Bellowed Jazzman into the microphone which was clearly unnecessary but it was a habit he couldn't break.

"Both teams might be familiar to the audience. After Miguel and his teammates decided to part ways with their former coach, Barthez they changed the team's name from Barthez Battalion to Miguel's Squad. As for Savage Slammers, they participated in the American tournament of the first championships but that time Bladebreakers got into their way and they didn't stop until won the whole world championships. Can Savage Slammers stopped by Miguel's Squad this time? Let's find out, dear audience!" With these words, the first competitors, Aaron and Diego stepped to the dish.

"Do you know how I got my beyblade?" Diego asked and not even waiting for Aaron's respond, he started to tell a story. "I still remember the day when my iguana brought me my blade…"

"Aaargh, noooo!" Screamed almost all members of G-Revolution team.

Fortunately, Aaron silenced him quickly, simply kicking out Diego's blade from the dish. And the other members of Miguel's Squad made a fast job, as well. It looked the G-Revolution team wasn't the only one who was irritated with the pointless stories during the fights, so Savage Slammers didn't get farther this time, either.

As Jazzman announced Justice Five and Outrageous Privilege as the following matchup, Kenny barely could hold back his fanatism for Ming-Ming, while Kai stiffened a bit. He knew Tyson and the others might forgive Brooklyn for his "mistakes in the past" but he couldn't forget so easily. The boy with his ridiculous orange hair was a psychopath, no matter what anyone said.

"I feel sorry for Outrageous Privilege. They won't have much chance for the win." Said Ray, pityingly.

"You can't know. Maybe they're just as talented as the Justice Five." Max's optimism was heard.

Outrageous Privilege was a girl band. They fought not just for the title of championships but the acknowledgement of woman beybladers.

"Please, first competitors of the teams step up to fight for the advantage." Jazzman asked.

Ming-Ming and one of the girls with black hair answered to the call.

"As I see, from Justice Five Ming-Ming and from Outrageous Privilege Jasmine is going to fight for the advantage. Get ready!"

"I like your jacket, where did you buy it?" Ming-Ming smiled at the girl in beige leather jacket but the respond from Jasmine was only a serious look. "Oh, okay. Let's skip the chit-chat and get straight to the point. Don't cry when I destroy you."

Jasmine still didn't react, her face was rock solid. Ming-Ming, though, couldn't stop smiling. This newbie took herself too seriously.

"3…2…1… Let it rip!" Echoed Jazzman's voice in the stadium and the battle begun.

Ming-Ming's smile soon disappeared because Jasmine made her sweat. She took herself seriously for a reason, it seemed. Despite that Ming-Ming changed her style during the fight she couldn't follow Jasmine's flash rapid and sharp moves, and in the end she actually lost. When her blade flew out of the dish, the audience gasped and cried an "OH!" as one. The unexpected result was followed by a short silence.

"The winner is Jasmine from Outrageous Privilege. Her team enjoys the benefits of the advantage for the next fights!" Jazzman announced.

"Wow. That was… out of blue." Ray blinked.

"Noooo!" Kenny almost cried. "How could my beloved Ming-Ming lose! It's impossible!"

"Okay, I bet Outrageous will win – who's against that?" Max rose his hand up, waiting for the bets.

"Me. Ming-Ming is the weakest member of Justice Five and she was beaten because of her stupid cockiness. I'm sure the others won't make this mistake." Kai explained, bluntly as always which made Max hesitant.

"Okay, forget it."

"What?! Ming-Ming is not weak at all!" Kenny exclaimed histerically. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Chill, Chief. We all know Ming-Ming is an amazing blader." Tyson patted Kenny's shoulder because Kenny sat right beside him and the short boy was practically raging right in his face.

Kai was right. It didn't matter the Outrageous Privilege had the advantage, Justice Five sensed that the girl team could be dangerous, so Mystel, Garland and even Brooklyn finished the fights as fast as they could, thus Justice Five got into the quarter finals with three victories.

"I'd been surprised if Justice Five had lost. They are hell of an opponent." Tyson noted with folded arms.

"Yeah, but these girls are decent bladers, too. I'm sorry they are dropped out. I would happily beyblade with them once."

"I feel the same way, Max. But it won't happen in this championships, it seems."

Meanwhile Jazzman announced the last matchup of the day – Blitzkriegs vs. Team Psykick. Kai stiffened on his seat – finally came what he was waiting for all day. He glanced at Kenny's direction, checking if he was recording the following fights. But Kai wasn't the only one who was interested in this setup.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see Team Psykick fighting with the Blitzkriegs!" Tyson shouted excitingly. "You're recording, right, Chief?"

"Sure thing. I'm recording all fights."

"I bet Blitzkriegs gonna win." Max started again, and Ray chuckled.

"You know what? I bet with you. I think Team Psykick will win."

"Alright! If you lose you have to eat your meal with mayonnaise."

"Dea– what?"

"Late! You said deal, it's done!" Max laughed at Ray's frightened expression.

"You won't laugh when Team Psykick wins and I put you into an embarrassing situation." Ray remarked with a smirk.

"Nah, Ray. You're not that evil." Max waved his hand on him.

"Am I?" He was still wearing his cocky smirk just to scare the blond boy.

"Competitors, please, stand up to fight for the advantage!" Jazzman asked again.

While Jim from Team Psykick and Alexa from Blitzkriegs were walking to the dish, Jazzman shared some information about the teams to the audience.

"Last year, the Blitzkrieg Boys almost won the championships under Yuriy Ivanov, alias Tala's leadership and with Kai Hiwatari on their side. Now, Alexandra Katin joined the team as the fourth member. We don't know much about this young lady but maybe she will make her mark in this tournament."

Jazzman let the audience encouragingly cheer for her.

"Team Psykick first time participates in the championships but by their own account, the team was formed 2 years ago. They practiced a lot to polish their skills and teamwork and according to Kane Yamashita captain, the time has finally come to challenge those skills. Their bit-beasts might be familiar to the audience but I can assure all of you, Team Psykick does not offense any rule."

The people cheered for Team Psykick as well but not so loudly, they were a little bit confused about what Jazzmad had just said.

"Are you ready? 3…2…1… Let it rip!"

The bladers launched their beyblade. Jim's Cyber Draciel firmly hit the bottom of the dish, waiting for the opponent's moves and attacks to dodge them. He waited for nothing, though. As Jazzman gave the sign, Alexa tried to launch her beyblade but she messed it up and her beyblade pathetically plopped next to Cyber Draciel in the dish and stayed still.

Jim was blinking in his surprise while Alexa burried her red face into her hands with deep shame.

At first, the audience remained in silence but after the first shock, people bursted into laughter, the arena echoed with this many joyful laugh. Ray, Max and Hilary couldn't contain themself either, they slapped their knees with laughter.

"Let's behave! Everyone can make a mistake." Ray tried to be empathetic.

"I'm sure Tala has the same thought right now." Max added, nodding to the huge screen where they could see Tala's disturbed face in total, and they laughed again.

Tyson giggled in embarrassment, pretending he found the situation hilarious but in actual fact, he was totally confused. How on earth she couldn't launch her beyblade properly?!

He looked at Kenny seeking for some explanation but the boy was busy to collect his jaw from the floor. He turned to the others then saw Kai who seemed close to explode with anger. Eventually, he stood up and stormed out so fast, his coat swooshed in the air.

"Hey Kai, where are you going?" Ray cried after him in the crowd.

"Maybe he need some place to laugh. It's bad for his prestige, ya know."

"Max, stop!" Ray begged. He was trying to be serious but his chuckles betrayed him.

"Okay… uhm…" Jazzman was searching words. "The winner is Jim, therefore Team Psykick has the advantage for the following rounds. Maybe next time, Alexandra. Blitzkriegs! Please, discuss and nominate your competitors in order. You have one minute."

Alexa left the dish, walking back to her team. Tala's displeasure was sensible even through the screen. He mostly talked to the boys like a general to its soldiers and ignored Alexa. She already made her performance afterall. At last, the competitors were Sergei, Boris and Tala.

"Finish it as fast as possible. I don't want to waste any more minute for this circus." Tala commanded. His teammates could feel he was vibrating with fury.

Although Salima and Goki gave their best and fought bravely, Sergei and Boris followed Tala's instruction and they mercilessly defeated Salima and Goki in a few minutes, not even giving a chance to call their bit beasts, thus the match was already decided. The fight between Tala and Kane did not matter but Kane was still determined to do his best to defeat Tala. Sadly, right after they called out Wolborg and Cyber Dragoon, Tala quickly put an end to the match with a fast and harsh move. Even the audience sighed a loud "Oh!" that the fight ended sooner than they were expecting. Well, they didn't applause so eagerly for him.

"Tala proves again that he's here for the victory, not for the game and with an unstoppable move he takes away the chance from Kane to strike back." Jazzman summarized the last fight.

"I'm impressed. Tala, Boris and Sergei improved a lot since the last season." Kenny commented, adjusting his glasses in his brown hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The qualified teams of the A block is F-Dynasty, Miguel's Squad, Justice Five and Blitzkriegs! Tomorrow, we will see the B block fighting for the qualification. See you all tomorrow here! Good night."

"Oh, I thought for a minute I might have won the bet." Ray resignedly sighed while they were leaving the stadium.

"Nah, no chance." Max's cocky voice was similar to Tyson's. "But I admit, I too was scared for a minute when I saw the Russian girl losing."

"Is she really that bad? We saw today more new teams but all of them could launch properly." Hilary asked.

"I think she was nervous. I often see this mistake from beybladers who fight first time before audience."

Ray's observation was reasoning but Kenny still didn't agree with that.

"I think she was just pretending."

"What?" Ray asked back in such a tone which was rather a disturbed statement then a question but soon he became unsure. "You think she's just fooling us? To trick us and take her easily? Hm, it would be a very good strategy."

"I don't know, she seemed so ashamed. What do you think, Tyson?" Max turned to him because he became aware that the champion with his big mouth didn't say a word for a while.

"I dunno!" Tyson responded frustratedly like Max would ask a really difficult question then he grabbed Kenny.

"Can you talk with me, Chief? I want to ask you something about tomorrow's match."

"Hey, Tyson, don't you wanna meet with the Psykick?" Ray cut in.

"Yes, yes…. later!"

Kenny tried to resist at first but he quickly realized it was futile so he let Tyson drag with himself, flapping in the air like a flag after him. In a blink, Ray, Max and Hilary was left behind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Max asked silently.

"Something's fishy."

And Ray decided he finds out what was going on.

-\\\\\oOo/-

"Good job, Boris, Sergei! Return to your room and rest until morning. I'm gonna wake you up for training at the morning." Tala said and the two tough boys nodded.  
They started to the door and Alexa hesitantly followed them.

"I want to talk to you, Alexa." Tala's sharp voice didn't promise a light conversation.

Alexa stopped immediately like she got electroshocked. Before the door closed, Boris glanced to Alexa and mockingly smiled at him. As they left Tala got straight to the point.

"What was that?" He couldn't hide his suppressed irritation.

"You told me not to expose my skills yet. I did what you asked. Now, everyone thinks I suck. Everything as planned." Alexa answered, almost in a phlegmatic way.

"I clearly did not ask to disgrace the Blitzkriegs!" The captain bellowed.

Tala wanted to fold his hand on the blonde's neck and choke her for a few minutes until her lips became blue. But he resisted and instead, he took a deep, deep breath and exhaled.

"It's okay if you had a mistake now, we're only in the quarters. But I need you to be honest with me. Otherwise, I can't help and you put the team's winning chance at risk. Understand?"

Alexa barely visibly nodded. She listened to him with a soldier's emotionless face. It reminded Tala of the years spent in the Abbey.

"Did you purposely miss your launch?" Tala asked again.

"Yes." Her hesitated, stubborn reply.

Sadly but also fortunately, Tala also grew up in the Abbey so he knew very well this behavior. He knew he had to be patient, to give some time to Alexa to forget those years and accept that the Abbey's didn't exist anymore, although her stubbornness didn't make that easy. He got an idea.

"Have you ever beybladed in front of such a big audience? Or in a stadium?"

It happened barely in a sec but Alexa's eye flickered with fear and Tala could see his own past in her eye. As she didn't reply immediately Tala thought she was considering her possibilities, whether she could trust him enough to tell the truth. He knew a lot about trust and how hard to earn that from another person.

After a relatively long silence, Alexa admitted the truth.

"Only Balkov and several of his men saw me beyblading."

Tala thanked for her honesty with a short and silent nod, thinking hard to find a solution for this problem. He walked a circle in the room, Alexa was tensely watching him. At last, he made his decision and stood back onto the spot in front of Alexa.

"I'll speak with Mr. Dickenson. You're going to practice launching your blade here, in the stadium to get use to its hugeness. It know it's not the same without audience on the grandstand but we don't have that luxury. You will practice until you feel your launching is indefectible." He commanded.

"I understand." Alexa said audibly and Tala instantly knew he guessed well. She didn't ruin her fight intentionally. She just didn't know how to handle the pressure of the world championship, the stadium and audience gave her.

"Now, leave. Take some rest." He dismissed Alexa who obediently left the room.


End file.
